


Let Me Love You

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Creature Fic, Fluff, Humor, I hope, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mates, No Voldermort, Slow Build, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in love with his potions professor and has tried everything in the book to get the man's attention all his attempts failed to catch the potions master's attention. Little does he know Severus is always watching him and waiting for the right moment, because since the day he met Harry as a baby he knew he found his mate.</p><p>I do not have the rights to claim Harry and Co. JK Rowling has the right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Don't you Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KTT2123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/gifts).



> This story is for my beta who loves Harry/Severus pairing. I hope she likes it.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Guys follow me on tumblr:
> 
> lady-giovanna-potter-malfoy.tumblr.com

****

 

**Chapter One-**

**“Why don't you love me? Tell me, baby, why don't you love me…when I make me so damn easy to love?**

 

What is it going to take for him to notice me? Harry thought. I’ve done everything I can possibly think to get the dark haired man to see me. Harry Potter walked the halls of Hogwarts thinking of the perfect way to get Severus Snape to notice him. The man was gorgeous with his midnight hair that curls at the end reaching his shoulders, skin porcelain white, straight nose, and a smile that lights up not only his face but also the room. And, his eyes, Merlin; Harry never knew anyone whose eyes were so black. They were the color of quill ink and he was forever getting lost staring into those eyes.

Harry was in his seventh and last year at Hogwarts. It was the beginning of the school year, a month into the first semester. After graduation, Harry was expected to go into the family business and become an Auror. But that’s not what Harry wants. One, he would not get to see the man he was in love with. Two, he was not a fighter. He was no wimp; he trained with the best of them, his father was a hit wizard, and his godfather was one of the best Aurors out there. Harry trained with them since he could walk, although it was not something he advertised. He did not want to disappoint his parents any more than he already did. The first was the fact that he was sorted into Slytherin and not Gryffindor like the rest of the Potters. The second was the fact that he was gay. His parents have had it in their mind that he would marry Ginevra Weasley since before she could walk.

He remembered the moment he sat down and told his parents he was gay. He also wanted to tell them whom he planned to marry but from his father’s reaction he held back. Severus and his father were rivals back when they were in school together. Another issue could be the fact that his parents and the man that he was in love with were the same age.

He loved his parents but sometimes their prejudices to certain things really grated his nerves. They were not as open to new things has the rest of the Wizarding world. For instance, gay relationships, no matter the gender, are very common, with the use of magic and potions gay couples are able to have children. The prejudice comes from some traditional pureblood families like his own that want their sole male heir to marry a witch and have children. If it were not for the fact that Harry was an only child, his parents would have already disowned and disinherited him.

He could not understand his parents prejudice about him being gay, considering that Harry’s godfather's are in a committed relationship. Sirius and Remus have been together since their time at Hogwarts. Sirius was the heir to the Black fortune, he had no children of his own and was not planning having any, on the day that Harry was born he supplied a bit of his blood to Harry making him his godson and heir to his fortune. Even though he loved his dad, he had a closer relationship to Sirius. Sirius was the first person he told that he was gay and that fact that he had a major crush on someone at Hogwarts.

Harry sighed to himself, walking over to the window to look out at the garden. He had no idea how to get the older man to notice him. He tried failing at potions to get extra study time with him even though he was brilliant at potions. Being the son of a Marauder, he used everything in the book he could think of, all but strutting into the class naked that is. He made sure the clothes he wore were tight fitting yet classy. While most students wore the traditional school robes, he was among the ones who wore the more up to date uniform. Black fitting trousers, white button-down shirt, and black waistcoat or vest with the school and house emblem on the left side of his chest, the only time an overcoat is required were during winter.

Harry liked this uniform better, for it was less bulky than the robes. He was always immaculate, never a crease out of place. He wore his hair long, usually in a plait down his back. When he turned fourteen, he got his ear pierced, much to his mother’s disappointment, and he wore one silver stud in his left and an emerald one in the other. During the summer, he got a magical tattoo of a snake slithering out of a cauldron pot. He sighed thinking about the way he looked, and most would say he has a swimmers physic at 5’10” with lean muscles. He worked out five days a week; between swimming, jogging, and Quidditch he was fit.

It wasn't that Harry did not have his own admirers. It was common knowledge he was asked out constantly by both sexes. It took his best friends: Blaise and Draco to fend them off most of the time.

Moving from the window, he continued his walk to the dungeons. He had to meet his friends before dinner. Once he was inside the common room, he did not need to seek out his friends as they were in their usual spot. Blaise lounged on the couch with his head on his girlfriend Pansy’s lap, while Draco sat in one of the wingback chairs stationed in front of the unlit fire. He walked over and dropped himself in the other wingback, sighing dejectedly.

Casting a muffliato over the group, this was what he loved about being in Slytherin. You were allowed to do just about any spells you wanted to. While his parents were more on the light side, he considered himself a grey wizard, as do Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. His friends rolled their eyes at his antics.

“What is it now, Prince Potter?” asked Draco. He was the heir to the Malfoy family; his dad was also a professor at Hogwarts and one of Severus’s best friends. Severus was also Draco’s godfather and knew how Harry felt about the man.

“Doesn't that sound wonderful, Harry Potter-Prince?” He said in a dreamy tone. “I just wish the man would realize how much I want him.” Harry was aggravated because nothing he did seemed to work.

“I told you, Harry, I see the way he looks at you, and he wants you bad,” Pansy said running her fingers through Blaise’s curly locks. Pansy was the Heiress to Parkinson fortune. Her family was not as wealthy nor did they have the same political clout as the Potter, Malfoy and Zabini families did; yet she had beauty to bewitch the Zabini heir. They will be bonded a few months after graduation. “Take it from a woman who knows when a man wants something,” she said with a wink.

“That you do, my Love,” her fiancé told her bringing her head down for a kiss.

“Well, if that was the case, why doesn't he take me? It’s not like I would put up a fight for crying out loud!”

This time, Draco piped in, “Well, maybe you should. Severus is a dominant man; he likes the thrill of the chase. You are making it too easy for him.”

“I agree with Draco, Harry,” the Zabini Heir said, his head was back on Pansy’s lap.

“There is nothing a man likes more is when the one he wants makes him work for it, a challenge. We know how challenging you can be. You have not shown him the real you. Stop hiding behind the Hufflepuff mask and become the conniving Slytherin you are. After all, Slytherin's blood runs through your veins.”

It was true. While he was not the heir to Slytherin, he was second in line. Professor Riddle was the heir and also his Uncle on his mother’s side family. Currently, he is the DADA teacher; he was also another of Severus’s best friends. The family relation stemmed from one of Harry’s many greats grandmother who married Marvolo Gaunt I. Like Professor Riddle, and he is able to speak to snakes. Most light witches and wizards seem to view this one particular talent as dark magic. But those who know the history of the Slytherin line know it is a gift that is passed down in their bloodline. They were not particularly close, but Harry knew if he needed parental guidance he could go to Professor Riddle any time he needed. Thinking back to what Blaise and Draco said. He is a Slytherin after all, and we are known for their cunning.

“You know what, you guys are right.”

“Of course, we are,” Blaise, Pansy and Draco said together.

He rolled his eyes at them. “Starting tonight I’m going to give Severus Snape-Prince a run for his money,” this was said with a smile his friends knew meant trouble.


	2. A Green Eyed Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own Harry and Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, comments and hits for this story.

**Chapter Two- A Green Eyed Severus**

A couple of weeks later…

Severus Snape-Prince is a Master of potions but to his family and those closest to him he is the Prince of the Vampire Nation. He did not know how long he could keep this up. For the past seven years, he has worked at Hogwarts where he was able to see his mate but never touch him. Thinking of his mate, he was keen to all the things his little serpent has done to try and get his attention. His mate had done everything he could think of besides walking into his classroom naked. However, for the past couple of weeks, the attention-grabbing minx had calmed down. He noticed the difference three weeks ago when he walked into potions. There was something different with Harry but couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Nothing about Harry’s outward appearance changed, he still looked damn sexy in his school uniform. He should be ashamed of the amount of time he spent watching his mate, but in all honesty he is not. It’s the whole reason he took this job in the first place: to watch over his mate.

He discovered Harry was his mate the second he bumped into Lily one day in Diagon Alley. The scent coming from the baby in her arms had driven Severus mad. He knew he would have to wait eighteen years to be with his mate. He decided that he needed to find a way to protect and get close to Harry him. That way he could later court him the proper way. To see his mate daily and not able to touch him in the way that Severus wanted can be was very frustrating in every aspect. His best mates often laughed at his dilemma; they saw no reason why he had to wait to claim his mate. Each time he gave them the same answer: Harry was too young, he was not ready to be claimed yet and most of all he was much older than his mate. That last reason scared him the most. While Harry was a young, vibrant young man at the age of eighteen, Severus at the mature age of thirty-five, he was old enough to be his mate’s father.

Not to say at the age of thirty-five he was an old man, vampire’s age slowly than human wizards do. Currently, he looks nothing older than twenty-five years of age. He was tall, at 6’1”, athletic with the muscles to match. He liked to wear his hair shoulder length and sported a five o'clock shadow that was always neat. He was quite aware of how well it suited his face. He was currently in the Great Hall having breakfast with his best mates and the rest of the teachers at Hogwarts. He was not paying attention to the conversation Lucius and Marvolo were having, his eyes kept straying to the doors to the Great Hall. His mate had not yet made an appearance. It was one of the things he enjoyed watching first thing in the morning, the way Harry would walk into the Great Hall, stop and seek him out before he went and sat with his friends.

As he thought of seeing his mate, Harry walked in. Severus perked up when he saw Harry. He waited for Harry to stop and search him out, but this time he did not. Disappointingly he watched as Harry kept walking to his seat at the Slytherin table without as much as a glance toward Severus. As always, he was seated at the head with Draco beside him and Blaise beside Draco. “Well, that was interesting,” he murmured to himself. He was waiting for Harry to notice him but he never did. During the whole time, they ate breakfast Harry never looked his way. He was about to get up from the head table when he noticed Evan Rosier Jr. walking over to Harry with a rose in his hand. Severus did not have to worry about admirers getting his mate’s attention. Usually, he would ignore them, or Draco and Blaise would send them on their merry way. Again Severus got the shock of his life when Harry accepted the rose and gave Rosier Jr. a genuine smile. Neither did Draco or Blaise stopped him from what he did next. Rosier Jr. leaned in and whispered something into Harry’s ear that made his face turn a color almost has red as the rose in his hand. Then he leaned back offered Harry, his hand, Harry took it, got up from his half-eaten breakfast and left the great hall.

To say Severus Tobias Snape-Prince was livid was an understatement. He did not realize he was still holding onto a fork or the fact that he was bending said fork in half. His friends looked from Severus to Harry’s retreating to the fork in his hand. “I’m going to kill him,” Severus said out loud.

“What did you expect him to do? “ Asked Marvolo. “Wait until you get your head out of your arse? The boy has trailed after you for the past couple of years, only to be rejected.”

“He is my mate, dammit.”

Lucius chuckled at his dilemma. “Yes, he is. We know he is. You know he is, but does he know he is your mate?”

“Where do you think they went?” he murmured again.

His best mates gave him the ‘you can't be serious look.’ “I would gather by the way young Potter blushed...”

“Do not finish that sentence Luc or so help me I will hex you bloody.”

Marvolo smirked, adding fuel to the fire. “Maybe you should follow them to be sure your mate remains untouched,” he drawled.

In a quick motion, Severus got up from the head table, leaving through the teacher’s entrance and sniffing out his mate. He found them in a hidden corner snogging. How dare that little bastard put his lips on what’s mine. He steeled his face and walked up to them clearing his throat loudly, or he thought loudly. They kept on kissing, Rosier Jr. moved his hands down to cup Harry’s pert arse, squeezing it and pulling a delicious moan from his mate. That was it! No one and I mean no one should make him make those sounds but him. He saw red as he wrenched them apart. Harry’s eyes snapped up but instead of anger his pupils were dilated from the snogging session Harry, and Rosier Jr. was just in.

His minx did not even look scared to see him, “Professor Snape-Prince!”

Trying to hold back his anger and jealousy at seeing his mate kiss someone else, “I would advise you both to get to class before I dock points from both your houses.”  
Rosier Jr. left without uttering a word, while Harry stood staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Raising an eyebrow, “something to say, Mr. Potter?” Harry continued to stare at him then did the oddest thing he smirked.

“Nothing at all Professor Snape-Prince, have a good day Sir.” With that, he walked away. Severus watched him until he was no longer in his sight. That was unusual before Harry would pester him with questions whenever they would bump into each other. He will have to keep an eye on his mate; Harry attends his double potions class later today. Severus knows he possessed some potions ability, he just wish Harry would draw on it, after all in order to be in his advanced potions class you need to at least score an EE on their O.W.L.S. He walked down to the dungeons; he had to prepare for his first class of the day. He also had to put his mate’s strange behavior out of his mind.

A few hours later Severus was waiting for his last potion students to arrive. Harry was in this class; he positioned himself to see his students enter his classroom but remained hidden. He did this for a few reasons, he wanted to see who would try to slip into class late, but this was also his time to observe his mate without him noticing that he was being watched. As students filed in he saw Misers. Zabini & Malfoy enter; one of the trio was missing: his raven hair minx. Once all of the students entered and were seated in their seats, Severus waited a few more minutes to see if his mate would try and slip in late. When Harry did not enter, he wandlessly shut and locked the door. Coming from his hiding place walking over to his desk he called Draco up to his desk.

“Mr. Malfoy, where is Potter?”

“I don't know Sir; I had not seen him since breakfast when he left the great hall with EJ (Evan Rosier Jr.).”

Raising a suspicious eyebrow, “Are you telling me he has not attended any of his classes?” Shrugging his shoulders Draco walked away without answering. Severus was frustrated, where the hell could the boy be? He had to get his mind off Harry and begin his class. He snapped at his students to get to work, and he was in no mood to be trifled with.

At dinner, Severus waited again with anticipation to see his mate, walking into the Great Hall, he scanned the Slytherin table discreetly seeing that his mate was there he walked over. Harry was laughing at something one of his friends said when he walked over. Harry was so engrossed in the conversation he did not see Severus walk up behind him  
“Potter, would you care to tell me why you were not in potions today. Or any of your classes for that matter?”

For the second time today Harry just stared at him, “I was not feeling well, so I went to see Madam Pomfrey, she kept me there for observation.”

“Why was I not informed? After all, I am your head of the house.”

“Simply because I asked her not to. And because she likes me, she did not. Now if you excuse me, Professor, I need to finish my meal then attend to my homework.” With that, the little brat turned around and ignored him completely. Although Severus was shocked, he did not show it. He was not the only one stunned, the others sitting around Harry could not believe that he would talk to him in such a way.

“For your cheek Mr. Potter, you have detention with me for the rest of the month. Your Hogsmeade privileges are also revoked for the remainder of said month.” Severus knew the minute he pissed off his mate, he knew he should feel guilty but he was not. Harry turned around facing him with those beautiful emerald eyes.

“You can't do that. I had plans for this weekend with EJ! Why are you being such an arse?”

“Mr. Potter need I remind you that you are a Slytherin and as the head of your house I can and will do whatever I see fit.” It pissed him off more that Harry had a date with Rosier Jr. “Continue with another outburst and I will and another month’s detention. Have I made myself clear Potter?”

Those emerald eyes blazed with anger at him “Crystal.”

“Now, you may finish your dinner then attend to your homework. Your detention starts tonight at seven, be sure try to show up. You would not like it if I have to hunt you down.”

With that he turned making his way over to the head table, his robes billowing as he walked away. He sat down with his friends. They were all quiet, as they ate neither saying a word until Lucius opened his mouth. “Don’t you think you overreacted just a little?”

“Lucius when you find your mate kissing another man, and he has the nerve to get cheeky then you are allowed to comment until then shut up.”

It seems Marvolo had something to add to the conversation, “I will say it again Sev, you do realize that Potter has no clue that you are his mate. And the one time he shows interest in someone else and not you...” he stopped then gasped. “You're jealous!”

“Of course, I'm jealous. Harry is my mate, mine!” He did not need to whisper when he spoke in the Great Hall with his friends; it was always common knowledge between the three that one would cast a muffuletto whenever they are in deep discussion.

“Well then my friend, maybe it's time you told him,” countered Lucius.

They were right. Severus had no cause to be jealous; he had no claim on Harry yet. There was so much about himself that he would have to open up to Harry about, especially the fact that once he claimed his mate, he would no longer be the Prince of the Vampire Nation but the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure when the update for this story will be, but know no matter how long it is I will not give up on my stories.


	3. Am I your Mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see previous chapters on the rights of this story.
> 
> Severus the dummy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the slow update on this story. I know there are a lot of Sev/Harry fans and I want to make sure to give you a wonderful story that will keep you coming back for more.
> 
> Thanks for all of the reviews/comments/kudos & hits.
> 
> This is not a long chapter I promise the next one will be epic (I hope).

Chapter Three – Am I Your Mate?

Severus sat in his office waiting for Harry to arrive. It was the first night of his detention; looking at his watch he saw Harry was already ten minutes late. Severus was surprised how cheeky his Mate was today in the Great Hall. He did not know what had gotten into Harry lately. He would admit that Harry’s potion making skills had improved. Severus knew Harry had it in him to be an exceptional potion maker; he would even admit out loud that he is completely impressed with his Mate.

Tonight, Severus’s plan was to use the time they had together to get to know each other. Despite Harry acting like a spoiled brat, he gave Harry detention mostly as an excuse to get his Mate alone and actually talk to him. Now he was sitting here waiting for his Mate, his temper flaring up more and more by the minute. Severus got up from his desk ready to find his Mate when said Mate bursted into his office looking a bit flushed but still immaculately dressed. Before he could give Harry a dressing down for his tardiness, Harry spoke up.

“Professor, I must apologize for my tardiness, I was in the library studying and completely lost track of time. I promise it will never happen again.”

Severus was a bit taken aback. What happened to the cheeky little brat he encountered today in the Great Hall? He cleared his throat nodding, “Very well Mr. Potter, do not let it happen again.” They stood there staring at each other. Neither moved nor said a word to each other. What was he suppose to do now? This was not how he intended to start the night. Severus was sure that his jealousy got the better of him when he asked the only question that had been on his mind.

“What is your relationship with Mr. Rosier?”

Instead of giving him an answer, the boy walked further into his office and stood by his desk.  Severus watched the sway of his hips as he moved, he had to fight back the groan that was threatening to spill past his lips.  The way Harry’s pert little arse looked in those pants was driving Severus mental. His mind was taking him places it should not, like the fact that he wanted to bury his face between Harry’s arse cheeks and taste his budding rose. The boy was testing every inch of self control he possessed.

He watched as Harry settled himself in the chair in front of his desk. Harry crossed his legs and steepled his fingers over his knees, then looked right at him, “Sir, what is it that you require me to do for tonight’s detention?” His gaze never wavered, nor did he answer the question that was asked.

“Answer my question,” he hissed. He knew way he sounded, like a jealous lover when he had no right make any claim to the boy.

Harry raised a brow, “Why are you asking me that, Professor? He tilted his head to the side, looking appraisingly at Severus before he continued, “Are you asking out of concern for me as my Head of House or a completely different matter?”

Severus was sure his jealousy was evident at the moment. However, he did not give a flying fuck. He walked over to his desk, sat on the edge, crossed his arms at his chest, and met Harry’s gaze head on. “What difference does it matter? Just answer the bloody question.”

Harry smiled at him, leaning back and sitting comfortably in the chair. “Of course the question matters; if you are asking as my Head of House, I would tell you it is none of your business, respectfully. And if you were asking as something else well…” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Severus growled, the brat was being vague on purpose. “Very well Mr. Potter, since you refuse to answer my questions and for your continued cheek, you will do lines for the next two and a half hours.”

Harry jumped up from his chair, yelling at him, “That’s bollocks and you know it, you don’t get the answer you want to hear, so you punish me.”  

Severus felt so out of depth this was not what he wanted to do tonight. Starting a fight with his Mate was not in his plans. He wanted to get to know him, talk to him and see him smile the way he use to. Instead Severus let his jealousy color his judgment. But that always happened when it came to Harry. Lately, he could no longer ignore the man Harry had turned into. What happened to the little green-eyed boy he watched grow from a baby to a child to the man who once hung on his every word? What changed? You still see a boy when he is a man, he thought.

His need to claim Harry continued to grow stronger and stronger. It was always on his mind. No matter how much he tried to fight it, to give Harry time to grow up, to chose a life for himself. The mating instincts kept taking over as the creature within him grew more restless. Severus’s biggest fear was that bloodlust would drive him to do something reprehensible, to commit an act that he would not be able to forgive himself for.  

He cleared his throat to stop himself from focusing on his thoughts and unanswered questions, “As your Head of House, Mr. Potter.” He needed to remain professional, no matter the turmoil going on inside of him. “It is my duty to ensure your safety, and yes, at times it requires me to ask the more personal questions.” Not to mention if that little bastard EJ tried to claim what was his, he would kill him.

Harry snorted at his statement, “Protect me from who, EJ?” he said rolling his eyes, “oh wait, maybe it’s the boogie man, he’s going to jump out of the closet and get me. You know Professor, maybe you should check my closets and under my bed to make sure I’m safe. And for your information, what I do and who I date is none of your business.”

That was it, Severus could not take anymore of his sarcasm, “What the hell is your damn problem?” He knew he sounded a bit petulant but this new and improved Harry was not the Mate he knew.

They stared at each other before Harry answered, “You want to know what’s my problem?”  He got up from his chair and took just a few steps to stand in front of Severus, his gaze never wavered. “You!” he said poking Severus in the chest. “You are my problem. For the past couple of years, I have chased after you like a little puppy, begging for scraps. And each and every time you turned me down. Told me that you are too old for me, to find someone my own age and the one time I finally do, you have a fucking problem w…”

Whatever else he was about to say, Severus did not want to hear so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Harry into a kiss. What was he doing? He should not be doing this? But oh Merlin as soon as their lips touched, Severus knew he was in serious trouble. One taste would not quench his desire for his Mate. He would need to have more of him. Harry’s lips were as soft as he imagined. Someone moaned, he was not sure if it was himself or Harry.

There was no resistance from Harry, so he pulled his Mate completely against him, savoring the feeling of his compact muscled body. Harry fit perfectly in his arms. Harry wound his hands around his neck, tugging and running his hands through his hair. The kiss was slow, unhurried, but filled with passion nonetheless; he traced his tongue from corner to corner, tasting those lips as he went. Harry gasped when his bottom lip was bitten. Severus nibbled on it. He pricked it gently with the tip of his fang, drawing a small amount of blood, sucking it eagerly from those sweet, succulent lips. This time he growled deep in his chest. Harry was sweet inside and out. He wanted more of Harry but not this way. This was the wrong way to do things, he needed to take a step back and assess the situation to come with a better plan on how to court the man properly. Then he could claim him completely.

He was a Vampire Prince for Merlin’s sake; he needed to get a better grip of himself and not act like a jealous, horny teenager. He abruptly pulled away from those lips, putting some distance between Harry and himself. “This should not have happened. Not like this, not here, not now.” He said out loud. He kept his head down, refusing to look up at Harry. He did not see when Harry touched his fingers to his kiss-swollen lips or how dazed his eyes were from their kiss.

HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*

Harry could not believe that finally Severus was showing him some kind of affection; the kiss they just shared had set his insides on fire, leaving him dazed and unfocused. He knew Severus was saying something important but all Harry heard was: no and this shouldn’t have happened. Why must this man constantly pull him in only to push him away again? He was going mental from all the ups and downs, Harry felt like a yo-yo.

He would never have guessed that on the first night of his detention that he and Severus, the man he had always wanted to notice him since he first stepped into the castle, would end up kissing.  Harry relished the feeling of those strong arms holding him close, the way those soft lips moved and commanded his without a single word. He knew Severus was a passionate man, and would know how to make his world spin with single touch of his lips against his. He remembered winding his arms around those wide shoulders, then carding them up into Severus’s silky, raven locks. He wanted and needed more, he wanted to feel those lips on every inch of his body, making him shiver with want.

He knew in his heart that this was where he belonged; no other would ever come before or after Severus. His body was on fire and all they did was kiss; he can’t help but imagine what will happen when they finally take it to the next step. If they ever take it to the next step, he thought. He enjoyed the kiss, the feeling of those strong hands on him and the sensations running through his body; he knows Severus was experiencing the same feelings. So it was a shock when they suddenly stopped and he was pushed away from those sweet lips and enticing body.

“Wha..what do you mean by that?” He asked in confusion.

“You’re not ready,” Severus said.

He creased his brows, “Not ready for what? All we are doing is kissing,” he asked again in complete confusion.

Severus was not even looking at him when he spoke, “You’re not ready for what I have to offer, plus I am your teacher, I...”

“Don’t tell me that bull about how you can get in trouble because there are no rules for teachers and student as long as it is consensual between both parties. Why do you keep pushing me away?” He hated the way he sounded like a whiny brat rather than the adult he was trying to be. Harry promised himself that he would not throw himself at Severus any longer; he had to keep his dignity intact.

Severus finally lifted his head to look at him, “I can’t…” he sighed while he shaking his head, “not just yet, you’re too young…”

Harry could not take anymore of the push and pull. He loved Severus but he was tired of the constant rejection. Harry gathered his pride, compose himself then looked Severus in the eye. “Well, when you think I am ready for whatever it is you think I am not ready for” he could hear the sarcasm in his voice, “come find me. Let’s hope for your sake I’m still available.”

He walked out of the Severus’s office, not looking back. If he did he would have seen the hurt look on Severus’s face. He refused to turn around when he heard the anguished scream that was torn from Severus. It broke his heart to do it but Harry had to walk away.

When he made it to somewhere he felt safe, a place where no one would see him, he broke down and cried. He had given his heart away to the one man who had proven time and time again that he does not want it. And that hurts worse than anything he could have ever imagined.   

HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*

Unknowingly, two others watched Harry when he walked out of Severus’s office. They watched Harry break down, crying like a man whose heart had been ripped to shreds. There was only one man and one thing that could make Harry cry his heart out like that. Severus had a lot to answer for. When they were finished with him, Severus would be lucky to still be in one piece. They walked to Severus’s office together when they heard an anguished scream. They knew their friend was hurting just as much as Harry was.

HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*

Back in his office, Severus raged at his stupidity. He finally took the steps to claim what was rightfully his. But because of his stupid pride, he pushed the one person he wanted away. Sitting in the chair Harry vacated earlier, he dropped his head into his hands. “What have I done?” He was not expecting an answer but got one anyway.

“I don’t know what you’ve done, but I will tell you what you are.  And you my friend, are a bloody idiot.” Severus looked up to see Marvolo and Lucius standing at his office door, both with concerned looks on their faces. “Why must you cock everything up when it comes Harry, who by the way is out there hurting just as much as you are from the look of your office.” Marvolo told him. Marvolo sounded as frustrated as Severus felt at the moment.

“What happened Sev?” asked Lucius.

He leaned back into the chair, ignoring the tears of blood that started to leak from his eyes. They knew what and who he was, so Severus saw no reason to hide his pain. “We were arguing I suppose…” his voice sounded rough from his grief stricken screams. “I got angry and a bit jealous you could say with the fact that he kept avoiding my questions about Rosier Jr.,” his lips curled in anger when he said Rosier’s name, “next thing I knew we are kissing  an...”

“That’s good right?” Lucius cut him off. “I mean it is a step in the right direction?” Severus nodded his head.

“Then tell me old friend how did you go from kissing to,” he asked waving his hand around Severus dismantled office “this?”

Feeling ashamed of himself, he sighed and looked around his office in its current state, “I pushed him away,” he admitted as he ran his hands through his tousled hair. “I told him he was not ready for what I have to offer, that he is too young.” He finished with a whisper.

Lucius and Marvolo looked at each other, it was something they often do when Severus brought up conversations about Harry. He loved them like brothers but at times they grated on his nerves; this was one of those times. “And that right there, my friend, is why you are a bloody idiot.” Commented Marvolo. His friends always played good Auror, and bad Auror. Marvolo was never one to pull any punches. He was the type to tell it like it is, regardless of the fact that  hearing the truth might hurt. Lucius on the other hand, always took the diplomatic approach and tried to make you confess your wrong doings by making you feel like a complete git.

He got up feeling frustrated. How can he explain himself so that they would understand and see it from his point of view? “You know what will happen if I claim him now. I will have to leave and take up the mantel as King. He is not ready for my world, hell even I am not ready to be King.”

“No one said you had to claim him right now you fool,” Marvolo yelled at him. “Try courting him, getting to know him. Have you forgotten he has no idea you’re a Vampire or the Prince for that matter? Here’s an idea, try actually talking to him rather than barking orders. Think Severus, use your brain for Merlin’s sake, he’s your Mate.”

Marvolo looked at Severus for a few minutes, “When you kissed him tonight, did you taste any of his blood?” he asked.

Severus stopped for a minute, shit he was an idiot, he thought. The mating process had already started. He initiated the mating dance from a single, small drop of Harry’s blood. There was nothing he could do to stop it now. “I took a very small drop.”

“You realize what this mean now, don’t you Severus?” asked Lucius.

Severus nodded his head, “Yes” he answered with a sigh, “I have started the mating process.”

None of the three men notice that there was someone standing on the other side of the door until they heard a gasp. Shock registered on their faces when they all turned around to find Harry standing there with his hands covering his lips and his eyes wide. From his shocked expression, he heard everything. Severus did not know what to say or do. “Harry, what are you doing here? What did you hear?”

Harry did not answer him, he only asked the one question Severus was sure he did not want to answer this very moment.

“Is it true, am I your Mate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)


	4. Time to Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me. I claim only the original characters.
> 
> Thank you for your reviews.

The room is bathed in silence, waiting for Severus to answer Harry’s question. Harry breaks the silence by yelling his question again, “Are you going to answer me?!”

Harry’s temper does not surprise Severus yet he says nothing. He sits with his back ramrod straight, eyes never wavering from his mate.

“Why must you do this?” Harry says “Why must you constantly pull me in and then push me away. Not long ago you could not keep your hands off of me.” Harry says shaking his head, “You held me as if I am the most important thing to you and now you push me away. Why Severus?”

Again Severus remains quiet. He ignores the imploring looks from his friends and brothers. He knows he should answer Harry but Severus still feels that Harry is too young for all that comes with being his mate. His entire world will change. _By my own stupidity it has already changed_ , _that kiss should not have happened_. “Harry you have to understand it is not a matter of whether you are my mate or not. The answer is not something so simple or easily explained.” Severus finally says, breaking his silence.

“Well try.” Harry moves to sit in a chair that is facing Severus. Marvolo and Luc get up to leave, however Harry stops them. “Please don’t leave.” Harry says. Harry must think of me as a coward. Unable to express my thoughts without my friends around. “It seems with you here Severus finally has the balls to tell me what I need to hear.” Harry declares with malice.

That breaks Severus out of his inner thoughts. Harry has a right to be angry with him but that statement just pisses him off,  “Ok you little shit since you want to know so fucking badly.” He yells getting out of his seat. “Yes! You are my mate. I have known since you were weeks old. But you are not ready to take on the responsibility of being the mate of the king of the vampires. You are immature, irresponsible and you are still a fucking child. When you learn to grow the fuck up maybe I will think about accepting you as my mate, until then stay the hell away from me.” Severus rails at Harry.

Severus knows he should not have said those things but to have his mate think he was not man enough to admit he has feelings for him hurts and he can’t help lashing out. Severus knows he acted like the immature child he just accused Harry of but at the moment he does not care.

“You fucking bastard!” Harry screams back. “Did you think insulting me would push me away? That I’m so weak that I’ll break down and give up under your stupid insults? Then you Severus Snape-Prince have no fucking idea who or what I am!” Harry continues. “You persistently hide behind your walls because you are afraid of letting me in.” Harry is not backing down. “Well guess what, I am not going anywhere so accept it and let’s move the hell on.”

“I have a news flash for you Potter, not everything in my life revolves around you!”

Harry scoffs at that statement, “Really?”

“Yes really,” Severus sneers.

“Your kingdom must be very poor then.” Harry snaps. “Poor little Prince has to take a job to support his kingdom. You must need the money to support Mommy and Daddy. How pathetic.”

For the first time in his life Severus wants to slap the shit out of his mate. “Get out, get out of my office and do not come back you disrespectful little fucker.”

“I will leave Severus,” Harry says not backing down from his mate’s anger. “But this conversation is not over. I am your mate and you are mine. You will not reject me and I damn sure will not reject you. But I will adhere to your wishes and leave you alone to give you some time to think.”

“To think about that exactly? The fact that you infuriate me, or that you are a pain in my arse.”

“No Severus, for you to actually grows some balls and claim what is yours and yours alone.” With that Harry leaves the three men and walks back to his dorm room. It is late, however considering the circumstance he knows that he will not have to worry about Professors taking points away.  

“What the hell just happened?” Asks Lucius.

“That my dear friend, is sexual tension between and vampire and his mate. Or when an idiot refuses to pull his head out of said arse.” Answers Marvolo and shrugs his shoulder. “Take your pick.”

“Well fuck imagine what will happen when they actually take it a step further and have sex.” Lucius answers in an astonished voice.

Marvolo nods his head, “Let's hope it doesn't happen at Hogwarts, our poor Lady will burn to the ground with all the heat those two have bottled up between them.”

“I am so glad my predicament is such a hot topic of conversation for you two.” Severus sneers at them.

Marvolo and Lucius chuckle, “You must admit Sev, your mate has more balls than you at the moment.”

“True as that may be, he is still immature and not ready.”

“That’s a matter of opinion, Severus.” Marvolo tells him.

“I have to agree with Marvolo,” says Lucius.

Severus rolls his eyes then speaks up, “Please will you two just fuck and stop kissing each other’s arses. And I still think he is too young.”

Marvolo raises an eyebrow, “Contrary to you Severus, Lucius and I are not afraid to tell each other how we feel about each other. However, before we fuck as you so nicely put it, there is something that must be done. Lucius will have to divorce his wife before I take him to my bed. I will not ever be seen as the other man.”

Severus chuckles, no matter how upset he is, his friends always have a way to make him feel better. Severus sighs, dropping down in the nearest chair and bringing his hands to his face. “Shit I really fucked up badly tonight, didn’t I?” He asks.

“Why must you always argue with him? What are you so afraid of?” Lucius asks.

“I have no idea and that’s my answer to both,” Severus says before Lucius can ask which question he was answering.

Severus leans back in his chair. “Have you ever wanted something so bad you can taste it and even though it is in your grasp you know that as soon as you get it, you will ruin it.”

Surprising Marvolo answers, “I do.” He says and looks at Lucius who is not looking at him.

“That is how I feel about Harry.” Severus tells them. “I know he is my mate, I know we are destined to be together. But our world is not for him, not yet. We are at war with the Mac Tíre Hibrideach (1) constantly, you know how brutal they are. They show no mercy when they strike. How many times have we gone up against them? Not to mention the bloody Headmaster and his manipulations. I know he is trying to get Harry’s parents to marry him off to a witch of his choosing and those idiots will pander to his will with a few honeyed words. Even knowing that Harry is gay. I feel like the only thing I can do for now is protect him from everything that is to come.”

“Give him some credit, Sev. Harry is a strong wizard, not to mention a strong young man. He shows you that by fighting with you when everyone else cowers in a corner at just the raise of your eyebrow.” Lucius tells him.

“I know that Harry is strong, I have no doubt of that. But once I take him as my mate, his world will be nothing but constant danger. I will not be able to live with myself if I took him from his world and something happened to him before he got a chance at some semblance of a life. Add to the fact that he will have to forsake his mortality, he will have to become a vampire in order to rule and live alongside me. He will have to leave his family, his friends, how can I in good conscience ask him to give all of that up Lucius?”

Lucius and Marvolo look at Severus with more understanding than they had before. Harry means the world to me; there is nothing I would not do to keep my mate safe. Safe from the Mac Tíre Hibrideach; for eighteen years we have been at war with them. Safe from the Headmaster, Harry’s parents, hell even the world but most of all myself.

“I don’t know Sev, pushing him away and arguing with him is definitely not the answer.” Marvolo says. “Either put all your cards on the table and tell him everything or leave him alone. But that is going to be hard now that you have tasted his blood. If he wasn’t in your system before, he is now.”

There is nothing that Severus can say, Marvolo is right. Even the smallest amount of his mate’s blood starts the mating process. I need to think, Harry needs to think. Without another thought Severus gets up, walks into his chambers and starts to pack his trunk.

“I need you to split up and take over my classes for a while.” He tells them.

“How long will you be gone?” Lucius asks.

“I don’t know, I need to get my head on straight and I can’t do that being around Harry.”

Marvolo walks over and stops Severus before he can put any more clothing in his trunk. “Don’t run away from this or from your mate, Severus.” He snaps at his friend.

“I’m not,” Severus says closing his eyes to collect himself. “I need to work some things out. When I took a job here to watch over him, my plan was to wait until he graduated before I started courting him. I did not know our attraction would be so strong Marvolo. As much as we argue he is the ying to my yang as cliché as that might sound. Harry keeps me on my toes and with all that I said earlier, I feel as if the moment we mate I will ruin him. I need to make sure I am what he needs. Because I know he is what I need. But we need some time apart.”

Marvolo nods his head, “Don’t make us come and find you Severus, come back to us. Luc and I need you and I know Harry needs you.”

“How will you survive without his blood?” Lucius asks as he refolds the clothes Severus threw into his trunk.

“I will be fine, I will live on animal blood until I return to claim him.”

Both Marvolo and Lucius stop what they are doing to turn and look at Severus. “So you will claim him?” Marvolo asks.

“Yes,” Severus answers with confidence.

“Then why leave?” Asks Lucius.

“I need to talk with someone who knows what I am going through.”

More understanding show in both men’s eyes, Severus is not running away to sulk and hide. He is going home for parental advice. Home to Mom and Dad.

Marvolo nods his head, “Say hello to them for us. And that we will visit as soon as possible.”

“I will.” The room goes quiet as each man separates to do something. Lucius to finish packing for Severus, Marvolo to repair and fix Severus’ office. And Severus to sit and write a letter to the Headmaster and to his mate.

_HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*_

The next morning Harry walks into the Great Hall and scans the Head Table for a single person. His brows crease in a confused frown when he does not see Severus sitting with Professors Riddle and Malfoy. Harry is still upset about what happened last night. Harry still does not understand why they argued or why they said such harsh words to each other. Harry feels so guilty for the words he said to Severus. He knows that Severus is not a weak man nor is he pathetic. But words said in anger cannot always be taken back. Harry walks over to where Blaise and Draco are sitting and takes his place between both of his friends.

“Hey, how was detention last night?” Blaise asks him.

“I will tell you later,” Harry tells him as he starts to put mixed nuts and granola on his greek yogurt.

Both Blaise and Draco look at each other over Harry’s head, something happened last night and it worries them. Before either of them can ask another question, owls start to descend in the Great Hall with the morning post. Harry’s snow white owl Hedwig flies over to Harry and lands on his shoulder.

“Hey girl, you have something for me?” He greets her, feeding her some bacon off Draco’s plate.

“Must you deprive me of my morning nourishment to feed your companion?” Draco asks jokingly.

“You always take the best pieces of bacon and Hedwig deserves the best.” Harry tells him with a smile. For his sweet words about her, Hedwig nipped his ear. Harry caresses her feathers then takes the letter that is tied to her leg.  Harry looks at the handwriting and notices that it is from Severus. Harry quickly opens the letter and ignores his friends’ questioning looks.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_By now you have realized that I am no longer in the castle. I am sorry Harry, sorry for the words I said, the things I called you. I regretted them the moment I said them but at the time I could not take them back. You told me that I needed to think about what I wanted and that is what I am doing. But I cannot do it around you. I did not want you to find out that you are my mate, not as yet anyway or the way you found out. I had so many plans for us._

_I planned to court you slowly, the moment I found out you were my mate. I made myself your protector. I watched you from afar, chased away your bullies and anyone who dared showed interest in you. I wanted and still want you for myself, untouched by anyone. I know that sounds selfish but I did not want anyone to have what I already considered mine. I know how creepy that sounds but you have to understand Harry, when a vampire finds the one they are destined to be with they cannot let anyone or anything get in their way of claiming them. My father told me once, that the minute he saw my mother he stalked her until he finally got the courage to introduce himself to her._

_I am a possessive man Harry, vampire or not. When I see something I consider to be mine, I protect and take care of it. I know what you are thinking in that pretty little head of yours and no I do not consider you a property. Why then do I continuously push you away? There is no easy way to answer that question Harry. You are my treasure, my love, my heart and my soul. Harry, you are my everything. My plan was for you to graduate, have some semblance of a life before I fully took you away from it. Because Harry that is what will happen._

_You told me to think about what I want but I need you to do the same thing Love. I need you to think about what will happen after I claim you as my mate. Will you be willing to leave your family, your friends and your world to join mine? Will you be willing your give up your mortal life and become a vampire? Living in my world is not easy Harry._

_As my mate you will be in constant danger. The vampire kingdom has been at war for almost eighteen years with the Mac Tíre Hibrideach; they are hybrids of demons and werewolves. Their race is as old as the vampire nation. A war broke out nearly eighteen years ago when the Mac Tíre Hibrideach Queen Vivienne gave birth to their Prince and Heir. One night the Prince was stolen from his crib; the King and Queen accused the Vampire nation of the kidnapping and murder of the Prince. We have been at war with them ever since. They are our worst and formidable enemies. So many have been lost on both sides, yet neither the Mac Tíre Hibrideach nor the Vampires are willing to call a truce._

_You are a free spirit Love, will you be happy to have constant guards at your side? It is hard keeping track of you now. Not only that, you will have responsibility to me and to the vampire nation. Are you ready to have children? You will need to give up on your future goals. These are just some of the things you will need to think about, Harry. Through all of that, know that you will never need to worry if I will be faithful to you. I will always love you through the good and bad. I am and will always be devoted to you._

_I am not sure how long I will be gone Harry. Know that I will miss you terribly. I'll miss seeing your face, miss seeing you smile and how it lights up the whole Great Hall. But if you need me no matter what you decide, Lucius and Marvolo know how to get in touch with me. Word of advice Love, stay away from the Headmaster, he is not to be trusted. I have been shielding you from him. However, with me gone he will use this opportunity to try and get to you._

      _If he ever wants to speak with  you alone, have Lucius or Marvolo go with you. As a member of the Slytherin bloodline you are also Marvolo’s Heir, he can assist you in anything you need. Please use this time to get to know him, he tried to get to know your mother when she was younger and attended Hogwarts. However because the Headmaster poisoned her mind on Salazar Slytherin and his beliefs concerning muggleborns, your mother refused to have anything to do with him.  They are my brothers in all but blood and will protect you with their lives. They know how important you are to me._

 

_Yours,_

Severus Snape-Prince

Prince & Heir of the Vampire Nation.

Harry folds the letter, and puts it into his pocket. He refuses to look up at the Head Table. Severus will not be there, he will not be there for a long time. Harry is happy for the letter but he wishes Severus would have spoken to him directly. Told him about his fears of taking Harry as his mate. Fears of what will happen in the future. Last night after they argued and Harry got back to the dorm, he could not see through his anger. He refused to see things from Severus’ side and why should he have when all the man did was push him away? But now, Harry sighs, now I can see where Severus is coming from. And yet I feel a bit angry that instead of talking to me, he left, no he ran.  At this point Harry is not sure what to do.

_HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*_

**The Night Before**

Severus steps from the portal he used to travel to his realm, that is another thing he has not told Harry. His race of vampires are magical beings but they are far more superior than the average wizard. The Royal line of vampires do not require wands to do magic. However when Severus pleaded with his parents to send him to Hogwarts like his mother did, it was because he wanted to study potions like his mother. Eileen Prince witch born, turned vampire when she became the mate of the then vampire Prince Tobias Alastor Snape. Severus makes his way through the corridors of the castle, human servants not house elves bow as he walks by them.

Feeling good to be home, Severus lets his glamour drop: his hair lengthens, olive skin becomes paler, his lips flush pink. Everything about his appearance changes save for his eyes, they remained the same midnight black. When Severus reaches his chambers, he is stopped by a servant. “My Lord, have you finally come home?”

Severus turns to see Carson, his mother’s personal assistant, “Hello Carson, are my mother and father sleeping?”

“No they are in the throne room. I was just banished from the room.” Carson says with a smirk on his lips.

Severus groans he will not be able to speak with his parents tonight. His mother and father can be very vigorous. His father might be five hundred fifty and years old but he looks no older than a man in his fifties. Vampires might not be immortal, however, they do live a long time, even longer than the most powerful wizards who live an average of three hundred years. “Please let my parents know when they are finished that I am home and will join them for breakfast.”

“Certainly my Lord,” Carson says bowing his head. “Is there anything else you require, my Liege.” he asks while raising his eyes to meet Severus’. There is lust in his eyes when their eyes meet. Carson is a very good looking man, with blond hair and blue eyes. If Severus was not already in love with his mate, he would taken Carson up on his offer.

“No Carson, that will be all. I will see you in the morning.” Severus turns, opening the door and entering his chambers. He sets his bags by the door and gets ready for bed. Three hours later Severus cannot sleep, his thoughts are jumbled with self doubt. Did I do the right thing by leaving? I would not be able to live with myself if something happened to Harry. Thinking of Harry Severus mind brings up the kiss they shared in his office. He touches his lips recalling the taste and feel of Harry’s soft lips.

The feeling of Harry’s body against his. Severus rolls over on his stomach and grinds his hard cock into the bedding as he imagines Harry underneath him. Severus turns and buries his face into his pillow as a moans escapes from his lips. Applying more pressure he widens his legs sandwiching his cock between his stomach and the mattress beneath him. Images of Harry’s fingernails digging into his skin as Severus fucks him into oblivion. Memories of Harry’s moans and him begging for Severus to fuck him hard plays in his mind as he snaps his hips harder and faster.

Feelings of Harry’s legs wrapped around his hips, lips kissing his neck as they move up to his ear and nibble on the lobe. Severus grunts as if feeling Harry bite his ear. Severus imagines kissing Harry’s neck as he bares it freely for him to bite and taste more of his delectable blood, tasting his essence and life. Severus grinds his hips faster as he feels his impending orgasm, his mind shifts from Harry being on his back to his hands and knees while Severus plows into him. The one that brings him over the edge is of Harry riding his cock, Severus can see Harry smiles down at him, baring his fangs. Shivers run down Severus’ spine when Harry bends down and lick his neck and sinks his fangs in, drinking his blood.

Severus closes his eyes when the fantasy sparks his orgasm; he sinks his teeth into the pillow screaming Harry’s name. Hot cum spills from the tip of his cock onto the bed and his stomach. Severus rides his orgasm as the images of Harry cuming spurts on his stomach slowly disappears. Severus rolls onto his back, tangling himself in the sheets as he tries to catch his breath. He uses the sheet to wipe off the cum from his stomach with one hands and runs his other hand over his face. Slowly Severus breath starts to even out. Now relaxed he drifts off to sleep with thoughts of his mate, of one day doing the things he imagined.   

_HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*HP*SS*_

**Mac Tíre Hibrideach Kingdom the next Morning**

In another kingdom far away, the  handsome King Fenrir and beautiful Queen Vivienne sit on their thrones listening to the complains of their subjects, when a silver orb appears in the throne room. The closer the orb gets to the King and Queen, the larger it grows. Guards are on alert as the orb disappears and a man in a black leather hooded cloak with a bow and arrow strapped to his back is bowing in front of the royal highnesses.

Guards are readying to strike when the king lifts his hand to stay their advances. “What news do you bring to me, my spy?” The King asks in a raspy voice.

The spy never lifts his head or removes his hood to reveal his face, “I bring news of your Heir, my Lord.” The spy says loud enough to be heard by all.

The King perks up in on his cushioned throne to listen. The Queen does not move for fear of what their spy might relay.

“What of my Heir?” The king asks impatiently.

“He is alive my Lord” The spy says finally revealing his face to the King and Queen. While all in the throne room gasp in surprise.

  1. Mac Tíre Hibrideach - The Irish word for wolf is Mac Tíre meaning literally the Son of the Countryside and association with human transformation linger, and whilst some consider this is imported there are many references in Irish mythology to lycanthropes and changing to other animal forms.




  
A/N

Thank you all for your Kudo, Comments and continuous support in reading my work. Feed the plot bunny I hate when it stops hopping. I have a lot going on and have done a lot of writing in the past month, here is an update:

You Can't Run From Love (Luc/Harry) the next chapter is completed and is also waiting to be beta'd. This one I have a feeling you guys will be pissed at Harry. He is making things a bit more complicated than needs to be. Word count over 4000 subjected to change after edits.

Through the Fire (Draco/Harry) I started the next chapter, I hope to have some action in this next chapter so far it stands over 1000 words and will get longer. As this is my first fic the chapters tend to be longer than the rest.

You Complete Me (Tom*Voldie*/Harry) The next chapter is still being written this one will reveal who came to Arthur's rescue and a few more surprises. I love writing this story the ideas that come to my mind is mind blowing. Word count so far over 1000 and will get much longer.

All Mine (Fen/Harry) The next chapter is completed just waiting to be beta'd. I hope you guys like this next chapter. Word count is over 4000 words subject to change with edits. Sorry for the long wait on this one.

Life's Renewal (Rick Grimes/Harry) It's already posted on AO3 and FF.net my first solo crossover super excited and nervous I hope you guys check it out and like it. Chapter 2 is completed already waiting to be beta'd. Word count over 5000.

Surrendering to his Embrace (John Cena/Harry) OMGosh I can see your face now..WTF!!..Yup I went there. I shipped them together, I only ask that you give it a chance. It is posted on FF.net at the moment. So if you have an account please check it out. Word count is over 6000.

Secrets (Draco/Harry) This one is an adoption from SuperwholockianfromHogwarts. KTT2123 and I have written the whole first chapter over and we will post it here on AO3 and FF.net as soon as it's beta'd. If you have not checked out SuperwholockianfromHogwarts do so this way you will know what we changed.

I am also working on my first one-shot that will go along the Safe in your Arms story. This will be about how Draco and the twins got together. So far I have 3 pages written and it will get longer.

***A Challenge for you!!*** Name my next chapter title!!

Choose my next chapter title, I will not tell you what story is next (even I don't know). But the person with the best title will be the winner.

Also join our FB group! SLASH FANS & WRITERS UNITE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)


	5. I Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to Harry Potter & Co. Those right belong to JKR.
> 
> I am now a published author. That's right I wrote a book. (Pretty proud if I do say so myself.) It is now up for pre-order on amazon. My release date is set for March 28th. The title is called;
> 
> My One-Night Stand, My Forever By Giovanna Reaves. 
> 
> It is Mpreg and will be a part of a series. I hope you guys will be able to check it out. The blurb will be posted at the end. I have not given up on my fics, simply branching out. I love writing and will continue to do so until I am unable to. Also, please like my authors page on Facebook Giovanna Reaves.

 

Chapter 5 – I Spy 

Mac Tíre Hibrideach Kingdom 

“Everyone out!” The King yells to his court. This conversation will not be discussed with every ear in the kingdom listening. The only ones that remain in the throne room are his spy and the Queen. The King gets off his throne and walks over to his spy. “Why should I believe you?” The King asks, for years they have searched for the Prince with no success. No one has been able to find a trace of him. The King and Queen gave up hope long ago of ever finding their young Prince but they never forgot about him. Only a babe when he was taken from them, no one knows how the kidnapper got into the castle without the guards noticing. Or how they are successfully blocking his powers from them. At this age the young Prince should be showing his Mac Tíre Hibrideach traits. At the age of twelve, the body and magic of a Mac Tíre Hibrideach begins to change. Their wings and fangs make an appearance; it is a sign of maturity. At the age of sixteen, Mac Tíre Hibrideach are able to partially shift between their three forms: wolf, demon and human. During the next two years, they are trained and taught how to control their shifts. By the time they are seventeen, they are to teleport between realms and dimensions. 

When the Prince went missing, the King and Queen traveled the realms searching for him. Friends and allies became enemies and war ensued between the Mac Tíre Hibrideach and the Lamia Nation. Mac Tíre Hibrideach accused them of stealing the Prince and breaking the peace treaty between them. All hope was lost when the Prince could not be found. The King and Queen tried to have more children but they all were either stillborn or miscarried before the Queen could reach her third month. Heartbroken and tired, the Royal court gave up trying to have any more children. Without an heir, the King fears he will have to turn the throne over to his nephew Cin. Cin is a bastard, sired  by the King's brother and a human female.  A small amount of the Mac Tíre Hibrideach are hybrids born from other species. Other species strengthen the bloodline of Mac Tíre Hibrideach, they are able to live longer and better survive in battle. But not humans. Human and Mac Tíre Hibrideach hybrid’s life expectancy is only about two hundred years. King Fenrir fears that without a true heir on the throne, the kingdom is vulnerable with echo throughout the kingdom. Cin is too weak to defend the throne and it will easily be plucked from his fingertips by someone stronger. Now after so many years there is news about the Prince, there is hope that the Mac Tíre Hibrideach will not fall into the wrong hands.   

“My Lord, as your humble servant you sent me to the world of the Magicks to learn of their ways. I--” 

“Yes you were, why are you here now? You have been with them for years; so long that I completely forgot you were with them. Did you forget your duty to your King and Queen?” 

Shameful brown eyes look away from the King. “I am sorry, My Lord. I have disappointed you. Things are not as simple in the world of the Magick. I reverted back to a child and had to attend school to learn their ways. I met my mate.” The spy whispers. “In my childhood state the Headmaster found out about my werewolf state and strongly suggested I consume a potion to keep my wolf away. It dulled my senses. He has watched my every move; I had to pretend to be something I was not. Our kind is not welcome in their world, My Lord. I am considered a dark creature. I had to live by their laws.” Sad brown eyes look to his King and Queen for understanding. “Every full moon cycle, the Headmaster would have others watch to make sure I consumed the poison that continually hurt my wolf. In the course of his rebellion, my wolf became an ugly creature that walked on two legs rather than four. Not totally human or wolf but a twisted hybrid of both. If it was not for my mate, I would have killed senselessly.” 

“Does your mate know of our existence, or who you are, Romulus?” 

“No, My Lord, I have kept our world a secret as is our custom.” 

The Queen rises from her throne seat and walks over to Romulus. “You have been away from us too long. Rise, my young one.” Romulus gets up and stands before his Queen. He towers over her yet he feels like a child in her presence. “Do you still take this poison?” She gently caresses his cheeks, Romulus closes his eyes and revels in her touch. The Queen has been like a mother to him in so many ways. 

“No, my Queen. The Headmaster believes I am loyal to him.” Romulus opens his eyes and stares into her exotic green eyes with streaks of blue and silver. “He has become lax in regards to his control over me. I stopped taking the poison one human year ago.”  Romulus steps away from the Queen, “Slowly the poison has started to seep from my system. I took it for so long it dulled my senses, my mind, and my soul. The pain I experienced while taking the poison nearly ripped me apart, I was weakened considerably and I was near immobile for days.” Anger and hurt is evident on Romulus’s face. “How could the Headmaster, who swore to protect his students, let me experience such excruciating torment? With the poison leaving my system I have to hide myself when I shift, even from my mate. I no longer look like the hideous misshapen monster I once did, my wolf responds to me when I call it. I can even feel the demon inside of me. I trust my mate to keep some of my secrets but his devotion to the Headmaster leaves me to wonder if he was not sent my way to spy on me.” 

“I worry for you Romulus,” The Queen says as she caresses his cheeks. “You are my Kin, my blood. I regretted sending you so far away from me. I know you wanted to make me happy again by searching for our Kin, but you are just as important to me as he is. Your Maman has not forgiven me for agreeing with you to send you away. I have missed your face and your gentle nature.” 

Romulus is grateful to his aunt, the Queen. As a child growing up he would seek her guidance more than he did his mother’s or father’s. She has always helped him in a time of need. Romulus covers her hands on his cheeks, turns to kiss each palm. He remembers how young he was when his cousin, the Prince, was taken. The sadness in his aunt’s face broke his heart. However, he had already agreed with his father to undertake a mission to spy in the Magick realm. Romulus never guessed his mission would lead him to his cousin. For years he wondered if they would ever find Lysander, now their search is finally over. “I have missed you too, funereis amitam.” 

“Come, tell me of my son, have you seen him? What does he look like?” The Queen asks excitedly. 

“I have not seen him, my Queen but I have scented him.” Romulus states. “I believe he has found his mate, it is the only reason why I am able to scent him now. In the past few weeks my senses have begun to return to their full strength as the last of the poison disappears from my blood. The Headmaster has given me access to the castle as a tutor because a creature like me cannot retain employment in their world. I have noticed a strange scent in the castle, the smell of home, of you, My Queen. Yet, each time I follow the scent I lose it in the dungeons of the castle. The dungeon is such a myriad of smells that I am unsure which way to go. The only ones that live in that part of the castle are the Slytherin students and their Heads of House.” Romulus finishes. 

The royal couple is quiet, no one saying a word as they contemplate the possibility of the young Prince being alive. Romulus wonders if he should share his theory with the royal couple. “My King, my Queen, I beg for your forgiveness for not bringing this to your attention sooner but I had to be sure.” 

“What is it?” the King asks impatiently. 

“I believe the Lamia Prince is also in the castle.” 

The Queen gasps, “How, when? What if he finds the Prince before we do?” She rattles off. 

“I believe he has been there for as long as I have. As I said, once I started taking the poison it dulled my senses. I was unable to see through certain Magick and disguises. However, since I stop taking it, I am able to see things clearly.” 

“How can this be? Do you believe he knows about Ly-Lysander?” The King looks over to his wife, this is the first time anyone has uttered his name since the day he was taken. “We have always suspected that the Lamias were in league with whoever took our Lysander. They broke the peace treaty between our kind.” She repeats again with more confidence, Romulus nor the King answered the Queen's question. The Queen walks over to her husband. He eagerly pulls her into his arms, she nuzzles his cheek. The King purrs and sighs in contentment in having his mate in his arms, comforting him. Romulus looks away, he feels like he is intruding on their private moment. “Imagine, my King,” she begins softly. “One day we will have our Lysander home. I wonder, my love, if his eyes have finally changed? Does he have yours or mine or a mixture of both? Does he look more like you:strong and handsome? For years I wondered, if he is alive is he being well cared for, does he know what love feels like, the love of a mother and father?” Romulus can hear the catch in her tone. 

“Worry not, my love, now that I know for certain our son is alive I will stop at nothing to find our Ly--Lysander.” The King turns and look at Romulus. “Return to your post, send word when you can. In a few days you will receive more help for your search for my son. I will also send word to your Mamon and Sire that you are well.” 

Romulus bows his head, “Yes, my Lord.” In the same swiftness that he arrived, Romulus leaves the same way. He travels through universes until he finally reaches his. He appears outside of the home he shares with his mate; times changes from his world to the world of the Magicks. Even though he was gone only for hours it could be a day or two since he left his mate's side. The excuse of an argument helped Romulus to be able to visit his home world. One day he hopes to take his mate there. “Remus, is that you?” Sirius calls out. 

Romulus masks his true self and dawns the appearance of Remus Lupin and steps from the shadows of his hiding place. Sirius has a worried look on his face, “Remmy, where have you been? You’ve been gone for three days; I thought something had happened to you. I know our fight was bad but for you to leave me for so long without contacting me is unacceptable.” 

Romulus knows that Sirius is right but he cannot tell his mate the reason for his absence or for the lack of contact. “You’re right Siri, I did not mean to be gone for so long. I was just so angry and I needed time to think so I went deep into the woods and stayed there giving myself time to cool off before coming back to you.” 

Sirius sighs and pulls Remus into his arms, he missed him so much. Their fight was a bad one and yet he cannot recall what it was about. The fact that Remus left him alone for so long was all that mattered. “You were gone three days Remmy and I felt so alone. I need you in my life, Remus. You are my lifeline. Please if we every argue like that again, don’t be gone so long. Stay and talk it out with me.” 

Romulus/Remus sighs; he encircles his arms around his mate and holds on to him as tightly as possible. What will he do or say when he finds out that for our entire life together that I have lied to him? He pulls back and lifts Sirius’s face to his. “I love you, my mate, you mean more to me than anything else in this world. Without you, I am nothing.” He bends his head and presses their lips together. His true home maybe a billion universes away but this is where he belongs. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* 

Severus wakes the next morning and prepares to meet his parents for breakfast. As much as coming home will give him the time to think about what to do with his mate, Severus knows his mother will hover while his father will laugh at his plight. He showers and dresses in his royal robes before walking down the corridor that leads to the dining wing. He gets to the hall where his mother and father are seated and already enjoying their meals. “Mother, Father,” he greets them. Severus walks over to his mother and brushes a kiss onto her cheeks. 

“Hello, my son, it is good to have you home, but I must ask why are you here?” His father inquires directly.   

“Tobias!” His mother scolds. “I do not care what the reasons are for my son to visit home, as long as he does so.” She looks at Severus, “You look well, my son, but what is the matter?” 

“I bet you it’s that mate of his.” His father grumbles. “Why don’t you just claim him and bring him home and take your place as King?” He continues, “I’m ready to retire, travel with my wife. I want to spoil my grandchildren dammit.” His father huffs and crosses his arms over his chest like a petulant child. 

Severus stares at his father in shock, “Forgive your father, Severus, he has become impatient in his old age.” His mother tells him. 

“I’m not old,” his father gasps out. “I feel as young as the day I swept you off your feet.” Severus looks at his father, the man might be older but because they are Lamia and supernaturals, they age slower than the average human. His father looks distinguished with the beginnings of grey at the temples. His face is unmarked by age, completely void of wrinkles, only the scar on his eyebrow he received in battle mars his perfect skin. Severus turns to look at his mother, any other woman’s beauty pales in comparison to hers, including Lily Potter’s. 

His mother pats his father’s hand that sits on the table, “Yes, you are, my love,” she declares. Severus feels a spark of jealousy as he watches his parents. Will he and Harry ever get to this point in their mating? At this point they cannot be in the same room together without being at each other’s throat or Severus sticking his tongue down Harry’s throat. He sighs and this gets the attention of his parents. 

“What troubles you, my son?” His mother asks in concern. 

“I fucked up royally, Mother.” 

“Language Severus, you may be older but not too old for me to reprimand you. You know I detest such language.” His mother scolds him. “Now tell me is your father correct, is it your mate?” 

“I do apologize, Mother. And yes, it is Harry. He knows that we are mates and what I am--” 

“Then what is the bloody problem?” His father demands again. 

“Tobias! I am warning you, one more word,” His mother jumps in. “Continue Severus.” 

“As I was saying he knows what we are, of my title and what will happen when we mate but the problem is I do not think he is ready for the responsibility of what it will take to be my Consort. To leave his family and friends.” Severus pushes his uneaten meal away. “He is so young, I cannot put so many responsibilities and expectations on him when he still has life he needs to experience.” Severus runs his hands across his face in frustration, “Lucius and especially Marvolo believes I am being an idiot and I do not give my mate enough credit.” 

His father gets ready to speak when his mother sends him another look and he closes his mouth. “Could it be my son,” she begins. “That it is not your mate who you fear is not ready for the responsibility that he has to undertake but you, yourself.” 

Severus eyebrows crease in a frown, _could that be it, am I afraid of taking up my new responsibilities, am I running away from them and using Harry as an excuse?_ Severus shakes his head to ward off the insane thoughts. Harry is not an excuse, yes he’s known since he was young that one day he will need to take up the throne, he’s prepared for it, learned from his father and generals the art of war. Picked his own commanders, his is not afraid of the challenge nor is he afraid to enter into war with Mac Tíre Hibrideach, or any of their enemies that lie in wait to strike. No, his concern is for Harry, his mate, and nothing else. “No, Mother, I’m not afraid of my duties.” Severus reassures his mother, “I feel as if I have lived my life, experienced life, seen all I needed to. All things I think he should have the option of doing and seeing before he ties himself down to me.”

“What a bunch of bu--” 

“Tobias! Be serious for once.” 

Severus lifts his napkin in pretense of cleaning crumbs from his lips to hide his smirk. “I am being very serious, my dear wife.” His father replies. Then he turns to Severus with a stern expression on his face, “Severus, you make all these assumptions about your mate because of his age. You say you want him to experience life, but what is wrong with him doing it with you? It is mandated that once you are mated you take over the throne. But my son, it does not require you to do it the next day. When I mated your mother, I took the throne over a couple of years later--,” 

“And as soon as you did, your parents took off to parts unknown. We hear from them, when the old wo--” 

“Eileen!” His father yells at his mother. 

His mother looks at his father and scowls, then looks back at Severus. “I promise you, my son. I will treat you mate with the utmost respect, And I will not hover like some mother-in-laws I know.” The last was said as she turns to look at his father. 

“Mother does not hover,” His father counters. “She is merely concerned, Dear.” 

Severus’s mother tsks, “Which is why she reminds me that she was once the Queen and how she did this or that each time she visits.” 

No one would believe the ruthless King Snape of the Lamia Nation is a mama’s boy. Severus watches his parents carry on with their playful banter. “Tobias, you’ve done it once again, my love.”

“What have I done now?” 

“You have taken the focus away from our son, we will deal with your mommy issues once we have helped our son.” 

His father huffs then rest his hands on his cheeks, “And you say I have mommy issues, Love, Severus is a big boy. There is nothing wrong with our son. I will tell you what his problem is.” 

“Please, my dear king, enlighten us.” The sarcasm in his mother’s voice cannot be missed.    

His father straightens in his chair, “You are correct in your assessment that he is afraid.” Both Severus and his mother open their mouth to speak. “Let me finish,” his father says, stopping them. “My youngling, do not be afraid to admit your fears. You are afraid but not for the reasons your Maman stated. You are afraid to fail your mate. It is the same fear I had when I wanted to mate with your mother.” His father tells him. Severus ignores the endearment, no matter how old he is his father will continue to see him as a young Lamia. “The world could come to an end, you could fail the people you serve but the one person you hate to disappoint is the one that loves you the most, the one that stands beside you when everything goes to shite.” His father gets up and walks over to his mother, stretching his hands out for her. With trust, she places hers into his and allows him to pull her into his arms. He turns and looks at Severus. “Most men will deny that their mate has a strong hold on them, but they are lying and denying the truth. Your mate is the only one that will know you inside and out.” Then he turns to look at his wife. “You, my dear Eileen, are the only I am afraid to disappoint. I want to see your beauty shine brighter with every passing day. To see your smile light up the world,” he bends down, gently placing a kiss on her lips. He lifts his head up and looks at Severus, “You will be a great king, greater than I or your grandfather. I know with under your rule changes will happen for the better. Go after your mate, my son, do not let him wait too long for your return.”

His parents walk out of the dining hall leaving Severus to think. At his age, life and love should not be so complicated. Severus gets up from the breakfast table, he decides to take a walk in the garden to think. He came home for advice, as always his father gave it to him straight up so to speak. _How could I be so stupid and not realize that all this time I am doing the one thing my father just spoke about, failing my mate?_ _Harry pushes and each time he does, I pull back. Shite, I even ran away under the guise of thinking. Fuck, am I an idiot or what?_

A severe pain hits Severus so bad that he falls to his knees, so it has begun, he thinks to himself. Just from a small taste of my mates blood, I hunger for him. He did not expect it to happen so quickly. No other blood will suffice, the longer he stays away, the more severe the pains and the hunger will become. A donor's blood will only hold off the pain, he will not be able to hide this from his parents if he stays in his home realm for too long. If he goes too long without feeding from his mate he risks becoming feral. _I just need a couple more days, even though time moves differently here. I just need a couple more days._

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* 

Albus Dumbledore sits at the Head Table observing the professors and students. This is his kingdom,  which he rules with an iron fist. This is where no one questions his word. Here he is God. But as with all gods, he craves more. He wants to rule and have every realm bowing at his feet. Men, women, witches, wizards, kings and queens bowing and doing his will. Dumbledore looks around and watches his students eating, talking and laughing with each other. The professors who believe they are teaching to the future leaders of the Wizarding world. Dumbledore chuckles to himself and thinks about all the plans he set forth years ago. Wars he started, lives he has taken all to make his dreams and goals come to fruition. He knows that there are obstacles to come and that others that will try and stop him but Dumbledore does not care; they are of no consequences to him. For now, he will sit back and watch as the world crumbles. And in the ashes, he will rise as its savior and its god. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* 

One week has passed since Severus left and Harry has used that time to think. Severus was right when he said they needed time apart. He did not realize the things he would have to give up and accept in order to become Severus’s mate. Harry is not sure he is willing to give up his parents; granted he and his father do not get along but he is his father none the less. Harry walks down the corridor deep thought and almost bumps into Professor Malfoy. 

“Hello Professor.” 

“Potter, how are you?” 

Harry does not answer his best friend’s father, instead he asks after Severus. “Have you spoken to him? Is he ok?”

“No, and I don't think I will unless there is an issue.” Professor Malfoy answers him. “But I can guarantee you that he is fine, Mr. Potter, no need for you to worry after his care.” 

Harry sighs and slumps against the wall beside him, “I did what he asked me to do in his letter. I thought about everything and even though I will have to leave all this behind, I find that I need him in my life.” 

Professor Malfoy does not say anything and Harry thinks the other man left him alone. “Severus is an idiot, he is my friend but he is a complete idiot.” 

“Don't call him that!” Harry defends his mate. “I thought he was your friend?” For some strange reason since Severus left Harry finds that he is ready to fight and curse anyone that speaks ill of his mate. 

“He is but that doesn't mean he isn't an idiot,” Professor Malfoy says taking Harry by the hand and hurriedly pulling him down the hall. “How long have you been wearing glamours to hide the effects?” He asks Harry. Harry wants to pretend that he does not know what the older man is referring to. But two days ago, he noticed a few changes in his appearance. His skin has become pale, his hair lengthened and he has started to wear it in a neat braid. His eyes though still green have a purplish hue to it. And although he prides himself on being a vegetarian, he craves meat, the bloodier it is the better. They reach their destination and Professor Malfoy pushes the door open without knocking. “A couple of days, why?” he answers the older man as he calls out Professor Riddle’s name. 

“Marvolo!” He calls out. “We have a problem.” 

Professor Riddle enters the room with a book in his hand, dressed in black slacks and a button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “Luc, what the hell did you do now and why is Potter standing in my living room?” 

Professor Malfoy stands to the side and pushes Harry in front of him. “This is why,” with the flick of his wand Professor Malfoy cancels Harry’s now weakening glamor. All that Harry was trying to hide now is exposed for the two men to see. 

Professor Riddle gasps, “Holy Shite!” 

Confused, Harry looks between them not sure what to do or say. He feels as if he’s a monkey in a zoo and the two men are waiting for him to some neat trick. “Do you think Severus knows?” Professor Malfoy asks. 

Professor Riddle shakes his head, still looking at Harry in astonishment, “No, I don’t thinks so but how the hell did he end up here?” He says pointing to Harry. 

“I don’t know, but one thing's for sure he has not fully come into his inheritance. How could we have not known?” Professor Malfoy says. “Their mating changes everything, Marvolo!” 

 _That’s it_ thinks Harry, they are are talking about him and not to him. “Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on!?” He yells, Harry does not notice the change in his voice or the fact that he has claws digging into his palms. Both men stop talking and stare at him, “I realize that you two are my professors and know a lot but I am not a child. Yes, I have been keeping my new appearance a secret. It is because I have no idea what I am changing into and why it is happening now. But what the hell does my new appearance have to do with Severus and me being mates?” 

“Harry, before we answer your questions, we need you to answer one for us.”

Harry huffs irritated by both men but his curiosity wins out. “Fine, I will answer you if I can.” 

“What other changes have you experienced in the past couple of days?” 

Harry answers and tells them about the fact he is craving raw meat and has been sneaking into the kitchen to eat it when nobody's looking. He is quick to anger, especially when anyone tries to bad mouth Severus, and lastly he has new markings that appeared on his arms, shoulders and down his back in the shape of the letter “V”. Harry tells them he knows what the words say but not what they mean. The fact that he can smell things better than before, his eyesight has improved and he can see things a lot farther than before. At odd times of the day he finds himself growling at things that bother him rather than using his words. “I feel more like an animal than a human being,” he finishes. While he spoke, Harry watched the reactions of both men to everything he tells them, Lucius begins to pace the room and Marvolo’s eyes bulge with everything he says. He has never seen such a reaction from the two men before, usually they are stoic in every situation. 

Professor Malfoy stops mid pace, “Harry, you said you can read the markings on your body. C-can you tell us what they say?” 

Harry shifts his purple green eyes between both men, he opens his mouth, ready to argue but Professor Marvolo stops him. “Please Harry, it is important.” 

Harry relents, “Fine.” He rolls up his shirt sleeve like Professor Riddle and shows them the markings. “On my right arm,” he lifts it up to show them,  “it says ‘Of royal blood’ and on my left it says, ‘Of royal line.’” Harry stops before he says anything else. The markings on his back do not say anything but he feels they represent something different. He snaps his head up when he hears someone gasp. Harry turns and looks at the door he did not hear open to see Severus standing there with a look of shock on his face.

Harry takes a step forward to greet his mate but the other man takes a step back and yells, “Don’t fucking touch me, you lying little bastard. I should kill you where you stand!”

Hurt and angry, he begins to growl and gnash his teeth together, ready to fight his mate, even though he has no idea why. He has no idea his appearance has completely changed from a beautiful young man to that of a cross between a demon and wolf, including fangs. Harry and Severus are about to lunge at each other when someone yells through the fog of anger. “Severus, stop! He doesn't know what he is!” 

Both Harry and Severus ignore the voice and lunge, fangs, nails, and claws clashing together. Sounds of growls, snarls and clothes ripping can be heard as Lucius and Marvolo try their best to not get caught between the two. Harry sinks his fangs into the nearest flesh he can find, drawing blood into his mouth and tries not to enjoy the taste. Somehow, Severus grabs Harry by the neck and throws him across the room. Harry hits the wall with such a force that he is knocked unconscious before he can attack again. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Severus runs a shaky hand through his hair, how could he do that to Harry? _Oh fuck, oh fuck,_ he chants in his mind. His mate is a Mac Tíre Hibrideach. Severus decided after speaking with his parents to return back to the Magick world and face his mate. His hunger for Harry’s blood only grows stronger with each passing moment; he fears it will not be long before the hunger lust consumes him. It is the right thing to do. Yet, it was a shock when he opened the door to Marvolo’s private suite to see Harry standing there but instead of his normal look, he had the face of a Mac Tíre Hibrideach. His anger took over and all he could think was to kill the interloper with his mate’s face. In his haze, he hurt his mate and Severus cannot believe could lose himself enough to hurt Harry. Severus gaze down at his sweet mate lying on Marvolo’s couch, unconscious and unaware of the guilt he feels, scratch marks and a handprint mar his mate’s beautiful skin. He hopes that he will be able to explain his actions to Harry, if only he knew why he reacted that way in the first place. With this new development it changes so many things for him and Harry and also the war between their kind. What the hell is he going to do now? If a wizard is involved, it proves that the Lamia’s and the Mac Tíre Hibrideach now have a common enemy. The bigger question is who the hell will die for bringing Prince Lysander Greyback to the world of Magicks?

 

TBC!!

 

-Definitions- 

funereis amitam- My Aunt

Lamia-Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but leave a comment or two) http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/


	6. The Return of the Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter & Co.

## 

## The Return of the Prince

Harry woke with the worst headache he’s ever had in this lifetime. Reaching up to massage the sore spot on his forehead, he stopped when he noticed that his fingers are heavily bandaged. Perplexed Harry examined his hand, trying to figure out what the hell happened. Movement in the left corner of the room caused Harry to quickly leap off the bed with his fangs and nails elongated ready for battle.

“If you partially shift again so quickly after not completely healed you will injure yourself much worse.” Harry could not decipher who said those words because of the loud ringing in his ear. Bringing his hands to his head, Harry felt confused and disoriented. 

 _What the fuck is going on? What is she talking about?_  

Harry shook his head, trying to remember what happened and why he was hurt. Nothing immediately came to mind the only thing that happened was his head began to hurt worse. Then Harry remembered someone spoke, and he had of yet seen their face.

“Where am I? Who are you? Show yourself this instant?” Harry demands as the ringing in his ears grows louder, and his body began to ache. His legs felt weak, but he refused to show just how much he was hurting. 

His question was not answered, “I don’t understand he should be completely healed by now.” The voice that spoke was female and sounded anxious, and Harry in his haze could not figure out who she was talking about. Her voice soothed him and for a few minutes, Harry felt as if can breathe easily.

“I will kill that frustrum stercore Lamia!” Roars a strong male voice. ( ** _Piece of shit vampire)_**

“Please, cessabit vir meus rex, Lysander tutum est et ad nostra nobiscum.” Again, it was the calming female voice that spoke. ( ** _Please be calm, my husband, King, our Lysander is safe and at home with us)_**

 _Who the fuck is Lysander?_ Harry wondered. If he were more coherent, he would’ve realized that they are not speaking English, and he understood them perfectly.

 _Am I dreaming or am I dead?_ He silently mused. _Why can’t I remember? If I’m dead, does this mean I will never see my parents again?  Sirius and Remus or my friends. Draco and Blaise must be going out of their minds._

Harry shook his head and his vision blurred. He blinked his eyes, trying to clear his vision and thoughts. _What about Severus? I will never get to see his handsome face again or kiss his sweet lips. I wished we would’ve gotten more time together, my Severus. Be happy find another to love. But, please, don’t forget me._

Harry chuckled to himself, if Draco heard his thoughts, he would have called him a drama queen _._ An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Harry’s stomach worse than anything he could have imagined. Suddenly a sharp pain laced to his ribs caused him to double over, falling to his knees grabbing onto his left side. He covered his mouth to try and stop himself from retching, but he was not quick enough. Bile spewed from his lips. He felt weak and dizzy. Strong hands picked him up and cuddled him in their arms while Harry continued to empty the contents of his stomach. The last words he heard was a worried female voice screaming for someone or thing called a Medicus.

 

 

Severus’ head swung back from another hard blow to his face. He was hungry, weak and in pain. The hit to his ribs and stomach didn't hurt that much, but he felt the lingering pain. Blood ran down his face and matted in his hair. This was not supposed to happen. When he went to get help he did not expect to be knocked out and end up chained up and becoming a punching bag for an enthusiastic Mac Tíre Hibrideach. Severus doesn’t fear for his life, his only worry was for Harry, no _Lysander,_ he is the Prince and Heir to the throne of Mac Tíre Hibrideach Kingdom. Severus knew he would need to get used to calling him Lysander and not Harry.

Then a thought occurred to him. _How long have I been down here?_

The last thing he remembers before he getting knocked on the back of the head was going to get the one person who can help Lysander before things went crazy. Severus realized his mistake the moment he brought Remus in his private quarters hoping he could help.

_Has Lysander woken up?_

Severus did not fear death, but wished he could have told his mate how he felt. Their constant arguing, his refusal to be with his mate because of his own stupid reason seemed so inconsequential. Another hard blow to his head pulled Severus from his thoughts, one of his eyes was swollen shut and his hung over the other. It would be easy to overpower his captives if they did not use silver to keep him in line. His back sore from the whippings he received, but it pales in comparison to the thought that he will never see Harry again.

Severus lifts his head to meet his captor's head on when another his was coming his way. “Enough!” Was yelled before the next hit came.

Severus knew that voice, it was the one person he thought would’ve helped when Harry refused to wake up after their fight. Two days that is how long Harry was out of it. It was a blessing that it was the weekend and with students sometimes using the weekend to travel, no one noticed Harry was missing. Lucius and Marvolo kept Draco and Blaise busy so that they were unable to figure out what had happened.

Severus lifted his head as much as he could see through his blood soaked hair hanging in his face. Remus was standing in front of him. “Come to watch me die?” He wheezed pain laced his jaw as he tried to speak.

“Leave us,” Remus tells the torture master. Severus heard the door shut and before him stood a more elegant and well-dressed Remus Lupin, gone were his usual tattered tweed jacket and patched stitched pants. “I do not wish to kill you, but I will gladly watch you die, Prince Severus,” he said.

“Don’t you clean up nicely?” Severus sneered as best he could.

Remus did not respond to his jab. “You must understand where I am coming from.”

“Understand!’ Severus yelled, then laughed out loud, but there was no joy in it. He ignored the pain in his jaw. “I came to you for help, and you betrayed me, why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance?”

“What was I supposed to think!” Remus yelled in his face. At the thought of Harry almost die pain seized Severus' heart, but he did not hold back his anger for Remus. “I walk into your quarters to see my godson and Prince was lying unconscious with noticeable marks. You are alive right now because the king and queen need answers. Otherwise, I would have killed you long ago.”

“You could have given me a chance to explain,” Severus argued back. Then he thought of another question. “How did you get us out of Hogwarts without being seen?” Severus asked.

Remus stared at Severus in annoyance, “I have my ways of entering the castle without being noticed.”

Severus felt for years that Remus and his band of misfit friends found ways to sneak in and out of Hogwarts, but he had of yet figured it out.

“I have always hated you, and now I know why.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Severus told him. Angry or not Severus needed to know. His primary concern is his mate. “Is he okay?” He did not need to say who he was asking about.

“No thanks to you.” Came Remus scathing remark.

“You should have fucking listened to me,” Severus said again. “Had I known your true identity I wouldn’t have gone to you for help. You have taken my mate away from me without waiting for me to explain.”

“You are a filthy bloodsucker and you expect me to believe that the Prince is your one true mate! Don’t make me laugh.” Remus actually smiled. “There was nothing you could have said to sway me. You’re an unworthy mate, you are nothing but a canes sordidos. And once he realizes what you are I will make sure he will have nothing to do with you.” He snarled showing his fangs.

“Believe what you wish, but we are mates, and nothing you say or do can come between us.” Severus said, “and the only filthy dog I see standing in front of me is you.”

Severus expected the hard punch in the face, but gasped when saw a beautiful woman suddenly standing behind Remus. While he and Remus were having words she must have sneaked in without them noticing. Severus did not have to guess who the woman was, her beauty rivals that of his own mother. Her olive skin and dull exotic green eyes like his mate. Up close Severus notices the difference of the blue and silver streaks that is boring into his ink black eyes. Beautiful long raven almost blue hair reaching her ankles. She wore an off the shoulder gorgeous purple robes that fit her slender frame well. Thick silver bracelets adorn her wrists.

“Are you telling the truth?” She asked quietly. Severus did not need to guess what she was asking. “Are you my son’s mate?”

Severus nods his head just as Remus turned around and quickly falling to his knees bowing his head. “My Queen, why are you down here? This is no place for you.”

She held up her hand, stopping anything that Remus might say. “I go where I please Romulus. You are my kin, and it is your job to protect me, but do not question me.” She said with authority, then touched his cheeks gently with the back of her hand. “Now rise, my young one.” Remus kissed the back of her hand before he got up and stood beside her protecting her from Severus.

 _As if I can do anything in my weakened state._ Thought Severus.

With his one good eye, Severus observed the Queen’s delicate features and for the first time, he realized that the green in her eyes reminded him of his mate.

“I apologize for your treatment, thus far, young Prince.” She began stepping closer to Severus. Remus went to stop her, but with a look, he kept his hand by his side. “But you must understand. The King and I have been searching for our Lysander since he was taken from us.” The sadness in her eyes broke Severus’ heart and then it turned to fear when the tip of a silver blade pierced his chin.

“Tell me, young Prince, why did you king take away my precious child while he slept? Why did he take my child when I was at my weakest? While my King was distracted celebrating the birth of his son?!” In an instant, the sweet, beautiful queen who came into the room was replaced by an angry and menacing woman.

Severus held his ground when he answered, “I assure you, Queen Vivienne of the Mac Tíre Hibrideach, my kingdom had nothing to do with the kidnapping of the Prince.” Severus stared into her eyes as best he could. The coldness staring back at him chilled him to his very bones.

“I wondered for years if your king and queen could be so callous taking a child away from his mother before she had a chance to hold him.” Her lips curled when she whispered the last words. The tip of the knife pressed into his chin felt as if it pierced his flesh. “I wonder if they will feel the pain I felt as if my heart was literally ripped from my heart if I kill you now and send your head back to them? Will they understand my pain?” She growled.

“I will tell you once more, Queen Vivienne. My kingdom had nothing to do with the kidnapping of the Prince. We have been at war, and many have died because of the traitorous actions of a common enemy.”

“Swear it!’ She yelled, and the knife felt as if it went deeper into his skin. Her hands were shaking, and her lips trembled. “Swear on your life, swear it with your blood!”

Severus spoke as carefully as he could without damaging himself further, “I swear it on my life, my blood, and on the life of my mate, Prince Lysander Greyback.” They stared into each other’s eyes. Severus let her see his vulnerability as well as his, pain, anger and regret. The queen glared into his before closing her eyes removing the knife and stepped away from him.

“Release him, ensure that he is fed and well cared for,” She instructed to Remus. “Do not harm another hair on his body. I want him completely healed when he is brought before the king. And Romulus, make sure he has a guard twenty-four seven.”

Remus quickly nods his head, “as you wish, my Queen.”

She then turned to look at Severus still hanging from his silver chains. “Do not make me regret my decision by releasing young Prince. Mate to my son or not I will end your life if the need arises.” The dangerous glint in her eyes made Severus believe her. The Queens beauty is known throughout the lands, but no one had ever spoken about just how deadly and bloodthirsty she could be. She turned and exited the dungeons leaving Remus and Severus alone.

“I don’t trust you, Lamia,” Remus affirmed. “But I will trust in my Queen.” He stepped closer to Severus. “Abuse her trust and I will kill you before she gets the chance.” Severus nodded his head in understanding, he will need to regain their confidence, besides he was too weak and injured to argue. But at least, he will be able to see and be with his mate. Or he hoped. Severus’s last thought before his world went black was how he ended up in the Mac Tíre Hibrideach dungeons.

 

Harry woke up again and this time, his body felt rested, he was not sore or screaming out in pain. Oddly, he felt safe, much safer than he did before. Harry rolled over, and the scent, lavender with a hint of vanilla hit his nose. It calmed him and Harry burrowed his face into the softness of the pillow and hums. Fingers caressed his hair and Harry stiffened.

“Shh, my son, mother is here.” Mother, Harry reveled in the feel of his mother's comforting fingers running through his hair. Soft giggles reached his ear, “such a good little pup.” Harry does not recognize the voice, and it did not belong to Lily Potter, yet he was not afraid. The familiarity of the female presence made him feel warm like a newborn babe.

“Mother,” Harry whispers without opening his eyes.

“You had us worried my young one. Your father has been beside himself.” His mother says to him.

“Why would father care for my safety or you for that matter?” Harry asks.

“Lysander,” at that name Harry lifts his head snapping his eyes open and stared into mirror emerald green that resembled his with the stark differences of blue and silver.  

“Who-who are you?” Harry stammered out his question. “Who is this Lysander?” Harry looked around and did not recognize anything, he knew for certain he not at Hogwarts. “Where am I?”

The beautiful woman stands and Harry could only remark at her regal appearance. Her long raven hair enhanced the markings visible on her body. The markings on the side of her face didn't take away from her beauty. The gold and silver chain crown with the jade diamond pendant on her head glistened in the candlelight.

Harry got up from the bed and staggered away from her, and he did not miss the hurt look on her face.

“Please,” she said, getting up from her seated position. “Do not be afraid, I am queen Vivienne, and you are my son, you are my Lysander Ferris Greyback.” Her voice was sweet and genuine.  Harry's head moved side to side in disbelief. “You were taken away from us when you were but a newborn babe from your bassinet.”

Harry could not believe what she was saying to him. She had to be mistaken or crazy. _But she seemed perfectly sane to me_. While she spoke, Harry searched around the room hoping for some sign to tell him where he was. Nothing looked familiar to him. _Where the fuck am I? And how the fuck did I get here?_

“You are the Prince and Heir to the throne of Mac Tíre Hibrideach Kingdom, one day when I can convince your father, King Fenrir that you are ready to succeed him. You will be king.”

Harry's head began to hurt, and he shook it again in disbelief. “I-I can’t be your son.” He whispers. “I’m sorry you must be mistaken.” He said with the confidence he did not feel. “My name is Harry James Potter. My parents are James and Lily Potter, and they have been in love with each other since they were teenagers. I attend Hogwarts.” Harry continued to name everything familiar to him, hoping that she would believe that she had mistaken him for the wrong person. "My godfather's name is Sirius Black. My best friends are Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini we have been together since the day, our parents introduced us when we were kids." Harry smiled, "we are called the three musketeers, but don't tell Pansy, that's Blaise's girlfriend one of the smartest witches I know. So you see I cannot be who you think I am." He said earnestly.  

“But you are, my sweet boy, ” she says, reaching out and cupping Harry’s cheeks. Again, Harry remarked how unafraid he felt. “You have my eyes, and hair except for the silver streak.” She says, reaching up gliding her fingers through Harry’s hair. “That you got from your father.”

Harry turned his eyes and for the first time notices the silver and the length of his hair. He reached up to touch his hair but stopped when the markings on his arm caught his eyes.

 _What the hell is going on? What are these and where did they come from?”_ With his other hand, Harry traced the marks on his arm in wonder.

“Those are your mating mark,” Queen Vivienne traced along with Harry’s fingers.

“Mating marks?” Harry asked confused.

She did not answer his question. Instead, she lifted her robes and walked over to the door opening it. “Come with me, my young one your father is dying to speak with you. He would have been here, but he had a meeting to attend.” Harry hesitated before moving from his position; he didn't know where he was and although Vivienne seemed nice she could be leading him into danger.

Reluctantly, Harry followed her. He passed by a mirror but did not stop to look at his reflection, if he did, Harry would have noticed his new appearance. Other than his hair, he was dressed in the finest purple robes laced with gold trimmings. On his head, delicately rested a silver and gold twined together crown fit for a prince.

Noticing that Vivienne was no longer standing at the open door, Harry hurried to catch up with her but paused suddenly when two men with spares stood on either side of the entrance.

“Come along,” Harry turns his head to see Vivienne waiting for him. “I promise you are safe.” She coaxed gently. Harry turns and look to the two menacing men still standing in front of him. He was afraid to move. “They are your personal guards, my son.” Vivienne says, answering his unasked questions, he would have also corrected her again stating that he was not her son, but felt she would not have listened. She seemed to believe he was her child she lost long ago. If it will keep him safe Harry promised himself to pretend until he was able to make his escape.

The man standing on his left quickly fell to his knees, “My name is Bariston, my Prince. I pledge to never leave your side and to protect you with my life, from this day forward.”

Harry did not know what to say about that, the fact that these people believe that they are his prince or that they will put their lives in danger for him, made him a bit sick. On instincts, Harry touched Bariston’s head, “Thank you, but I hope you won’t need to.” He said timidly.

Before Bariston could respond the guard on his right also went to his knees, “I am Aremet, my Prince, brother-in-law to Bariston. It is my pleasure to serve and protect you.”

Harry stared between both in utter shock. “Why?” He asked, “Why would you pledge your lives? You do not know me; I am a stranger.”

“You are our Prince,” Bariston answered. “Our family has severed the royal court for all time. It is our duty.”

Before Harry could say another word both men quickly stood to their feet and stepped aside for him to walk out of the door. Delicate fingers touched him on the arms drawing his attention away from Bariston and Aremet.

“You must be famished?” Food was all forgotten with everything that is going on, “I know you have a lot of questions, my young one.” Harry nodded his head. “Your father and I will answer them after you have eaten.” She said sternly. “You are nothing but skin and bones, the ones who took you from us obviously have not been caring for you.”

Harry felt dazed from all the emotions swirling around. He knew he should defend James and Lily Potter because they are his parents. But his mother and father only cared for themselves, pandering to the needs of society rather than the needs of their son. Harry tried to keep up with the change in the atmosphere. One minute everything was tense and he felt uncertain of where he is and what is going on and then the next he is being pampered and fussed over.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked as he and Vivienne walked down a torch lit passageway on the walls were ornate designs of dragons, snakes and what looked to be werewolves. To Harry, it appeared as if the pictures on the walls were telling a story. He couldn’t help but be distracted by the drawings.

“We are going to join your father and cousin for dinner. We are keeping your return quiet until you have become accustomed be here.” Vivienne finally answered.

Harry heard her, but the drawings on the walls intrigued him so much that he stopped walking to stare at the picture of a large man with silver hair with his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman that looked like Vivienne, crystal tears running down her cheeks. The sadness on her face pulled him in making him ache, and Harry had no idea why he felt that way.  Vivienne must have realized he was not walking beside her and turned back to see what was holding him up.

“This is a mural that tells the story of our people.” Vivienne stepped closer to Harry breaking the silence. “This mural depicts the night we lost, the night you were stolen from us.” She whispered the last words.

Harry’s eyes travel the lines back and watched in reverse, starting with a pregnant Vivienne, and the joy on both the man who he assumed is the king and queen's face. The king kneeling before the queen resting his cheeks on her extended stomach. The birth of their child and the utter joy on the king and the queens faces, the celebration of their people. Harry stepped closer to get a better look at the baby's face lying in the bassinet, and gasped. The baby looked like him from the pictures Sirius showed him from when he was a baby. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead, bright green eyes, raven hair the only thing that is different is the silver streak going down the center of his hair.

Harry reached up with one hand and touched the scar on the baby’s head and with the other he traced his own forehead. He knew what the scar looked like he saw it in the mirror every day and have always wondered where he got it from. His parents have told him he got it when he fell from his crib when he was a baby. But now seeing the baby in this drawing, it made him wonder if they lied to him and what else have they lied about.

“You were taken from us days after your birth.” Her breath hitched and Harry turned to stare at her, she had unwashed tears in her eyes. “I missed you growing up and turning into the man standing beside me.” Harry could not take his eyes off her as she spoke, the sorrow in her voice continued to touch him deeply. “They stole everything away from us, they made us believe you were dead!” She yelled her voice echoed through the empty passageway. Harry did not see the two guards, but felt their presence.  

“But your father and never gave up hope. We never stopped searching for you. We missed your first step, your smile. Your first words.” Harry wanted to reach out and pull her in his arms, but this was new to him. Lily his own mother had never shown any type of emotion for him. She rarely hugged him.

“I wasn’t there for you when you had your first nightmare, to comfort and hold you, soothe your worries.” Tears ran down her eyes and just like the king in the picture Harry forgo his worry and pulled her into his arms. She was a bit taller than him, but he held her while she cried. “And I want them to pay.” She murmured in his ear. “I want them to die, I want them to feel the pain I felt when they took you away from me.”

Vivienne continued to cry, and Harry held her in his arms. He did not know what to say, but really, what could he say. Vivienne is a mother who lost her child at the hands of another. Harry could not deny the connection he feels towards Vivienne, closer than he felt towards his mother Lily. And for the first time in a matter of minutes he wished Vivienne was his mother. He held her a bit longer as his eyes strayed to the mural on the wall.

_Could Vivienne really be who she said she is? Can she be my mother, or am I simply wishing she was?_

Harry was very confused about everything that was going on and what he was feeling. But he relished in the fact that he was able to comfort the woman in his arms, even if she believes that he was her stolen son. Maybe I could continue to be their son, even if it was for a little while.

Collecting herself, Vivienne pulled out of Harry’s arms and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. “I apologize for my behavior,” she said, smiling. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes slightly puffy from her crying.

“It’s ok, everyone deserves a good cry now and then,” Harry told her easing any tension between them.

Vivienne smiled at him, then raised her hands “It’s just,” she said, cupping his cheeks, her eyes were red from crying. “I wanted to witness all your firsts.”

“It’s not too late,” Harry told her. “I still have many firsts to experience and anything you want to know all you need to do is simply ask.” Harry’s heart soared when Vivienne face lit up with a genuine smile.

She kissed the top of his forehead before releasing his face. “You are so right, my Lysander. Now, escort your mother to dinner. I have kept you long enough, and I am absolutely certain your father will howl his head off if we are late anymore.”

Feeling silly Harry bowed, “It would be my pleasure, my Lady.” Then lift his head to witness the sparkle in her eyes. He also didn't correct her on his name. Maybe once she gets to know him, she will start calling him Harry rather than Lysander.

She giggled before answering, “you are certainly a charmer, just like that father of yours.”

 

Harry extended his left arm and graciously Vivienne took his arm, and they continued on to their original path. Vivienne tried to hold in her joy and excitement as much as she could, but she could not get over having her son so close to her. His sweet face a mixture of strength and beauty. He will make a great king one day. Vivienne remembers the gut-wrenching heartache she felt when Lysander was taken away from her. And the utter joy and relief when Romulus appeared with Lysander and that Lamia in the middle of the dining hall. That was three days ago, years of searching and worrying about her child vanished the moment Romulus brought her son back to her.

Vivienne remembered the anger that overtook her at seeing how battered and bruised he was and demanded answers. That is why she went to the dungeons and hearing that her precious son was mated to a Lamia. As a mother, she was overjoyed that her son found his forever love, but as an enemy to the Lamia, she felt that her son was tricked or had some kind of witchcraft cast on her son. Yet, hearing the vow the young Prince made gave her pause to think that they are indeed mates.

“My Lady,” Lysander called to her as they entered another hall leading directly into the dining room where the servants are preparing the table for their meal. Vivienne saw the surprised looks of seeing their prince in the flesh after so many years but did not comment on it. She did not want to scare Lysander anymore than he already was.

“Yes, my son,” she answered him.

“There was a reason why you brought me that way, wasn’t it?”

Vivienne smiled to herself, “You are quite perceptive, my Lysander.”  She looked down at him and wondered not for the first time why he was not as tall as his father or herself. “I took you that way because I wanted you to see for yourself that you belong to us. More rooms and passageways show our history. Our war with the Lamia’s and the rise and fall of our people. I want you to know about your ancestry, my Lysander.”

Vivienne did not miss the look of despair on Lysander’s face when she mentioned that he belonged to them. She was aware of his uncertainty that this was his home and that she was his mother. She stopped and stood in front of him, resting gentle hands on his shoulders.

“I know you are afraid,” She began. “We are strangers to you, but to us, that is your father and I. You have always been with us. And besides, I am quite sure once you see your cousin all will become familiar to you once again.”

Just as she spoke those words loud footsteps echoed in another part of the doorway then stopped abruptly. Vivienne knew exactly who it was and did not need to turn to see who it was that stopped at the entrance of the room. A gasped is heard when Lysander saw his father towering behind her. Vivienne saw the look of amazement on Lysander’s face. Fenrir Grayback, king of the Mac Tíre Hibrideach stood at 7 ft. three hundred pounds of hulking muscles. His long silver mane reaching the middle of his back, blue sparkling eyes and a bright smile to match his handsome face that charms the Lords and Lady’s of their land. To Lysander, Fenrir would seem intimidating seeing him for the first time. But once they get to know him, her husband will become the pushover she knew her husband to be.

Vivienne turned and saw her husband staring down at their son without the frown lines on his face. The last couple of days and hours her husband worried and threatened death to the Lamia that was in their dungeons. It was only her seductive persuasion that stopped him from snapping the Lamia in half. Vivienne still has not told her husband among other things that she had the Lamia moved or heaven forbid that he was their son’s mate.

Before she could stop him in short quick steps, Fenrir scooped Lysander into an almost bone-crushing hug. Vivienne giggled when Lysander gave an unmanly squeak. Fenrir sometimes forgets his strength.  

“Fenrir, put my son down this instant,” Vivienne said stomping her feet. “So help me, if you reopen his wounds once again, no sex for a month.”

 

Gently, Fenrir set Lysander down and stood back to examine his son. He held on to his emotions at seeing his child for the first time after so many years. He could not help the smile that was on his face. He knew it was blinding. His brows furrowed as worry overtook him, why is he so tiny, compared to Fenrir Lysander was tiny for his age and height. But other than that Fenrir was happy to have his son back where he belonged.

“I apologize, my dear. It does a father good to see his boy walking around.” Fenrir leaned down and kissed his love on her cheeks.

“It’s quite alright my love,” she responded. “However, you gave our son a fright.”

Fenrir, looked back to his son and placed gently hands on Lysander shoulders. “How are you, my boy?” An answer to his question came when Lysander’s stomach growled loudly.  Fenrir let out a booming laugh when Lysander’s cheeks reddened embarrassed. “Well, that certainly answered my question.” Fenrir circled one arm around Lysander’s shoulder and led him to him to the table. “Let's eat and discuss things. I am sure you have a thousand of questions your mother and I will try to answer.”

They walked over to the table Vivienne sat in the chair to his right and Lysander to his left. The servants came in one by one and served them their first course of soup. Fenrir kept a sharp eye on his son making sure he ate every last drop and was happy when Lysander emptied his bowl.

_Good, he has a healthy appetite. We Greybacks are known for our appetite for sex and food. Oh, Shit! Has he had sex yet? Will I need to talk to him about that? Maybe I can leave that conversation for his mother. Sex! No one had better not touched my boy. He’s too young for sex or even a mate!_

Fenrir did not realize he was growling until Vivienne called it to his attention.

“Did one of our delegates made you angry dear, you’re growling and scaring poor Lysander. We will also need to buy new spoons you just bent the one in your hand.”  Fenrir brows furrowed again and looked from his wife to his son whose eyes were wide as saucers and then to the spoon in his hand.  Clearing his throat Fenrir placed his spoon down and instantly the second course was placed in front of him.

“No, I had an unpleasant thought,” he answered.

“Care to share?” His wife asked.

“Maybe later,” his response was quick hoping that she would get the idea to change to subject.

“I-” Lysander spoke up then stopped whatever he was going to say.

“Speak up my son, never be afraid to ask questions.” Fenrir told his son. Fenrir does not want his child to be afraid of him. He realized that his height can be a bit intimidating, but that is how it had been for the men in their bloodline. To the court and his some of his people, Fenrir knows he can be a bit terrifying. But never with the members of his family.

Lysander opened his mouth then closed it again, and closed his eyes then snapped it open again. “How-how did I get here?”

Fenrir turned and looked at his wife, “Didn’t you explain that to him?”

She shook her head no, “I told him we will explain that to him together.”

Fenrir nodded his head in understand looking back to his son. “You were brought here by your cousin Romulus, who is also one of our operatives.” Fenrir saw the confusion on Lysander’s face but ignored it and continued to explain. “Romulus was sent on a mission to the world of the Magicks that caused him to stay longer than it was required.”

“He was unaware,” Vivienne picked up the conversation. “You see, my son, when you were taken away from us, we suspected the Lamia of such treachery. We began a war with them and demand they returned you back to us.” Fenrir watched his son’s expression and expected some kind of reaction from him, when none came it caused him to worry a bit. Anyone would be concerned if a war was started in their name.

“Their claims of denial angered us more and so the war has continued. We sent spies to infiltrate their camps as well as sending a few in various worlds. Your cousin Romulus was sent to the world of the Magicks.” Fenrir explained. “That was where you were found, and not only that in the clutches of a Lamia.”

Vivienne cleared her throat and placed a gentle hand on his, “We are simply happy to have you home.”

“My cousin where is he I would like to meet him and thank him for bringing me home.” Fenrir felt as if something significant happened but could not put his finger on it. The sweet caress of Vivienne’s fingers was distracting him putting thoughts in his head he should not have in the presence of his son.

“Yes dear where is Romulus?” Vivienne asked, and Fenrir took in a breath and scented the air a sweet arousing aroma wafted under his nose causing his cock to stir. Fenrir discreetly reached under the table to position his cock hoping that his son did not notice the change in his body language. Fenrir refused to look at his wife because he is certain she is just as aroused as he was. The joy of having their son home, the talk of war coiled with their thirst for blood stirred and aroused them, her eyes will be swirling showing just how much she wanted him.

“Umm….Romulus has decided to return to the world of the Magicks and explain everything to his mate in hopes he will return with him.”

Vivienne leaned closer to the table resting an elbow on the table enhancing her ample bosom. Fenrir prayed to the gods his son had no idea what his sweet minx of a wife was up to.

“How wonderful,” Vivienne cheered then licked her lips. “Our family is growing my king.”

Fenrir finally looked at his wife his breath caught in his throat, her eyes blown with arousal. A throat clearing pulled Fenrir away from his wife’s heaving chest, and he turned to see his son looking at them with a sneaky smile his face.

“I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed and very knackered, it has been a very long day” He said getting up from the table. “I think I will go back to my room. Thank you both for taking such good care of me.” He bowed his head respectfully. “Good night, m-,” He paused.

“Take your time, Lysander. The day will come when calling us mother and father will be an ease on your tongue. Sleep well my son.”

Lysander walked out of the dining hall with Bariston and Aremet no doubt on his heels to guide and guard him. Fenrir watched as his son disappeared from the hall then turned to his wife. “I have the sneaky suspicion you are keeping something from me my queen.”

The smile on her face did not ease his arousal only heightened it. His queen was ruthless to her enemies and passionate when he fucked her without mercy.  Fenrir watched as she stood from her chair, one of her bracelets that doubles as a blade in her hand, she extends it to him. Fenrir took the blade and pulled her to him, he trailed the tip of the blade from her chin slowly not drawing blood and down to her cleavage. Her breath hitched when he stopped at the top of her corset.

“Tell me, my queen, what are you hiding from me?”

She licked her lips, “I keep no secrets from you, my love.”

Fenrir smiled, his woman is sneaky and smart, it is one of her many qualities he found alluring. Fenrir sliced the blade cutting her corset in half exposing her breasts to him. All thoughts of questions and secrets left his mind. Fenrir leaned closer and took a nipple in his mouth grazing his fangs over the rose color pebble. He growled when she straddled his legs positioning herself across his aroused cock.

“Everything I am is laid bare to you, my love.”

Fenrir growled as an answer losing himself in his wife and forgetting everyone and everything else.

 

 

Harry walked through the halls, taking in the scenery. He needed to get out there. He snickered at the poor king. It seemed that the queen had a few tricks up her sleeve to keep the king mind focus on certain topics. However, that made Harry wonder, _what was she hiding from the king?_ Harry recalled part of the story that the king spoke about from Severus’ letter. Harry sighed and stopped at an open arched window and stared out of what he can only assume is his new home.

 _Severus will I ever see him again? Is he worried about me?_ In his letter Severus said he was Prince of the Vampire Kingdom the Lamia, the ones this kingdom is fighting against. There are so many things Harry does not understand, there are so many questions he needed answers to. Standing in the king's presence, Harry felt like a bit intimidated, or rather like a child, and not the man he claims to be. Granted Hagrid is a half-giant, but it appeared to Harry that the king was larger than life.  Harry turned and made his way back down the hall he and Vivienne walked earlier, or he thought it was when his heart began to pound suddenly in his chest.

Harry stopped and fell to his knees at the blinding pain; his breathing became shallow, and he felt as if he was going to have a heart attack. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and his vision became blurry. Harry blinked a few times to clear his vision.

 _What is going on, why is he feeling like this? Am I dying?_  

As suddenly as the symptoms came they stopped, Harry was so confused as to why things keep happening to him. Harry took a deep breath and got to his knees they were shaky and unsteady. He stumbled over to the nearest wall and rested against it. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing to calm himself. Once he was calm again, he opened his eyes realizing that he was not leaning against a wall but a door. There were no guards stationed in front of it and it intrigued him.

After leaving the dining hall, Harry realized Bariston and Aremet were following him and instructed them to leave him alone. He needed time to think without their presence. Unwillingly, they left, but Harry thought one of them would stick close to him. _Obviously being a Prince others listen to my command._  He shrugged and entered his room a gasp escaped mouth in shock at what he saw.

 

 

Severus was going out of his mind; he needed to see and touch Harry. _No, he is now Lysander, I must no longer see him as Harry. It will be hard, but it must be done._

Since his transfer from the dungeons, Severus has been fed but with animal blood that leaves a horrible taste in his mouth but it helped heal some of his injuries. “Fucking dog got too much enjoyment in seeing me bleed.” He mumbled to himself.  Severus knew that it was no use trying to escape, especially with his injuries, the heavily armed guards would stop him before he makes it down the hall. Besides he couldn’t leave without seeing _Lysander_ or trying to explain his side of things. Severus is certain that _Lysander_ is confused as to what was going on. He also knew of the lies the king and queen could be filling Harry’s head with. Severus did not want to think ill will of the king and queen, but they will try to turn _Lysander_ onto their side. Severus looked around his room it is tastefully decorated in blue and soft gray tones that are supposed to be relaxing, but all Severus felt was built up tension.

By now his friends Lucius and Marvolo should have contacted his parents letting him know that he is missing. Severus hoped that his parents will give him time to work something out before they stormed the castle and demanded his return. At his age he knew how to be diplomatic and negotiate his own release. He wondered what his parents thought when they found out that he is mated to the Prince of their enemies. Severus could only guess his mother’s reaction. Just like Queen Vivienne, Eileen Snape is a protective mother of Severus even at this age.  Severus wished he could control this situation but had no idea exactly how to do it.  Suddenly, Severus double over in pain curling in the fetal position. His hunger was escalating, if he and Harry are not able to complete their mating he will eventually enter into bloodlust, go mad and eventually be killed.

_Is that their plan? Don’t they know that this will affect Harry as well._

Now that they have shared blood Harry will need him also. Sooner or later Harry will start to experience the effects of the beginning stages of their mating. It was one of the reasons why Severus held off for so long. The desire to be near each other will soon start to claw at Harry’s inside. However, being that Harry is a Mac Tíre Hibrideach the symptoms could cause problems for their mating. The difference in the creature blood could make the symptoms worse. Not in all of their history as far as Severus knows a Lamia and a Mac Tíre Hibrideach mated before.

 _What kind of hand is lady fate playing?_ Severus wondered.

Severus closed his eyes and grits his teeth together trying to stave off the pain. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he tries not to scream out in pain. He needed Harry, Severus needed to feel and taste him, have his blood, even the smallest drop will suffice. Severus was so focused on relieving his pain he did not hear the door opening. Severus sniffed the air, and the sweetest scent reached his nose. It smelled of life, and earth. His fangs elongated, and Severus opened his eyes, looking around the room everything was void of color. His vision was blurred, slowly he got to his knees and crawled off the bed letting his nose lead the way.

The closer he moved to the whatever the scent was the sweeter it became. Severus, heard a voice in his head but could not understand what they were saying. His bloodlust came on quicker than he was expecting. A moan reached his ear and a feral growl vibrated from his chest to his lips. His fang scraped against succulent flesh and without thought he sunk them into the flesh pulling. Sweet, heaven filled his mouth, and Severus moaned and dug his fangs into the flesh more.

Severus closed his eyes at the taste and drank to his heart's content. His haze began to fade the more he drank, and his mind began to clear. In his mind, Severus saw his blue threads of life entwining with gold threads making them one.

_Harry. The thread belongs to Harry. No, Lysander he shall now be called as such._

Feeling that he has had enough he slowly pulled his fangs from the flesh and licked the wound. His mate shivered and Severus growled in approval. Lifting his head, Severus stared down into colorless eyes. Slowly he craned his head to the side showing his neck.

“Drink,” he purred, “take from me, complete our bond, binding us together forever.”

Lysander’s face half morphed into his beast and his fangs elongated. Swiftly, he moved and stuck his fangs into Severus’ neck. Moaning as soon as Severus blood touched his mouth.  Severus cupped the back of his mates head deepening his fangs into his flesh. Severus closed his eyes. His cock was hard and ready to explode. Moving his free hand down to Lysander’s waist, Severus pulled their bodies closer; their clothes cock pressed together. He moaned when Lysander growled in his neck sending vibrations and shivers all over his body. Their mating was unconventional from the beginning, but this made it so much hotter.

Roughly he pulled Lysander’s face and fangs from his neck, and blood ran down his neck onto his naked chest. Severus closed his eyes and concentrated on the wound, now mated his strength has fully returned. Once the wound was closed, he opened his eyes and stared at his ravenous mate. Fresh blood stained his lips and chin and neck. More aroused than he had ever been in his life, Severus leaned in and licked the blood all the way up to his mates sweet blood coated lips tongue fucking Lysander’s mouth.

Slowly, he backed them up to the bed falling into each other’s arms. Severus never separated their lips. On the bed, he was able to feel Lysander’s harden cock better. Reaching down Severus slipped one of his hand in between them rubbing on Lysander’s hard and leaking cock. Lysander grinds his hips into Severus hand moaning and whimpering in his mouth.

Lysander lifted his head from his neck Severus gasped at the beautiful sight his mate made, “fuck, so good.” He groaned, not holding back his desire. 

Lysander opened his eyes the same time Severus growled digging his nails into Lysander's skin throw his clothes. They stared at each other and Severus was able to see the colors in Lysander’s eyes swirling.  Severus removed the hand between them he widened his legs, and grabbed onto Lysander’s hips bringing their cocks together. Grinding and rubbing them together causing sweet and unimaginable friction. Their breaths mingled a new scent filled the air of sweat and blood arousing Severus more. Lysander’s body shivered and Severus felt hot cum soaked through his pants filled with a new scent in the air causing him to cum.

Severus groaned and craned his head once more this time instead of biting, Harry licked a trail from his neck to his jaw and eventually turning his head so that he could get his lips. They kissed once more before Harry snuggled into his chest falling asleep. Severus laid awake long after Harry fell asleep wondering what will happen now that they have mated.

A snarky smiled played over his lips. It seems the king and queen did not count on Harry finding his way to him. Severus held onto Harry placed a gentle kiss on top of his head inhaling their combined scent and closed his eyes finally falling to sleep.

 

 

Outside the door, a figure listens to the sounds of loving coming through the door. She knew it was wrong to keep the information from her husband King, but it had to be done. It is the only way for peace to be gained between both lands. She prays another bout of her seductive wiles will keep her husband from trying to kill the Lamia for violating their precious son. Vivienne turned away from the door and made her way back to her quarters for a peaceful nights sleep hoping that in the morning she will be able to keep her husband busy long enough to explain why she did what she did. She will send word to the Mac Tíre Hibrideach queen that the plan they formulated three days ago worked. Now it is up to Eileen to work her magic on her husband.

Vivienne returned to her room and watched her husband sleep. He is a strong man, and she prayed he will not be upset, or she did not bruise his ego too much. Vivienne rested her head on Fenrir’s chest and smiled. Maybe _I also welcome a grandchild along with my son._ She thought closing her eyes falling to sleep.

TBC!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but leave a comment or two) http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/  
> Thanks for your support.
> 
> R/  
> Gia :)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will not be quick for this story. Working on the others that came before this one.
> 
> I love hearing from readers-
> 
> Check out my website www.GiaReavesSlashWorld.com for updates.


End file.
